Ghost by Choice
by Green Priestess
Summary: In which she thought 'its the end' at age 8 because she was shoved down the stairs and there were several witnesses. She was comatose from the accident for years in St. Mungo's in a heavily-guarded ward and known as the tragic 'Girl-Who-Sleeps'. However, her mind and power are walking around...and chose to stay with a certain no-good. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

My Ghost Friend

For many years, Sawada Tsunayoshi is known as a clumsy boy.

He is also no-good in Academics in reality, when in fact, he was being helped by his 'friend' who only exists in his mind. But he could see her ghostly form in any mirror. But only he can see and hear her. So he was careful in his bedroom.

She helps him in school, and convinced that if anyone knows the truth about him, he would be shunned and bullied.

In fear of that, he merely sticks to his only friend, while appearing emotionless and stoic outside because they know how cruel kids can be to those they deem 'lesser' than themselves.

Rather than get hurt, be a wallflower as much as possible, while doing well in school.

When he was picked on for his clumsiness, Tsuna gave them the coldest and scariest glare he could muster, freaking them out into running away.

It had been their way for years.

His imaginary friend's name is Misty Potter. Since she was eight years old, she was comatose in a hospital because her bully of a cousin pushed her down the stairs.

Her body just won't move and won't wake no matter how she tried.

She eventually gave up and took to doing what she's doing now.

She helps him in school and teaches him English. But as a British, he wound up with a British Accent too.

She gains something from this as well.

She learns how to cook by watching his mother, learns Japanese, could go to school without being bullied, excel in school without being punished for doing better than her cousin who was worse than a no-good and finally has a friend.

Tsuna is fully-aware that Misty has a terrible home life.

But she got wind that they got arrested and she finally has justice after growing up miserable.

Tsuna supposed he was lucky.

A workaholic father, an airheaded oblivious mother...yeah, he supposed he could do worse...

Then finally, when both are age 13...

A Home Tutor came.

xxx

For Reborn, he expected to teach a no-good, clumsy kid.

However, kid in question has a stoic, emotionless expression and sheer apathy, and has a Mist going around as a ghost behind him. The little girl has signs of awakening to her flames, if the barely-there wisps were any indication.

'So he said that?' he said coldly. 'His last phone call was seven months after he left for work and never called for years so pardon me but his information is outdated.' he reached for his drawer and showed him his collection of test papers.

Reborn wanted to kill Iemitsu for this as he saw that the grades are...good. He gave him outdated information and that, he basically assumed everything in his own delusions when CEDEF is supposed to be an Intelligence Organization! Ohh he'll have words with Nono for this!

'I admit I used to be a no-good.' Tsuna continued. 'But I managed to get around that when I was eight years old.'

'I see...does that have to do with that cute girl floating behind you?' Reborn asked her. 'Black hair, green eyed foreigner in a hospital gown?'

Both teenagers choked.

That was an accurate description which means he really could see her.

'Y-you can see me?' Misty squeaked in disbelief.

'I can see you ever since I got here.' Reborn deadpanned. 'So who are you and how long have you been here?'

'I'm Misty Potter.' said Misty. 'I've been with him since he was eight years old because well, I ended up here because I wanted to go to a person who can see me.' she said. 'I've been all alone in my room since my body won't wake up and its been years now...since I got comatose.'

'Comatose?' Reborn frowned.

'Get a newspaper clip about a girl being purposefully-shoved down the stairs in Surrey Elementary School.' Misty sighed. 'I used to live in England, Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging.' she told him. 'Been in hospital for years.'

'I'll take note of that.' said Reborn, noting to do it later once he's done talking with the kids. 'So you've been staying with Tsuna while your body is indisposed?'

'Yeah. My mind took me to him when I wanted a friend who can see me and who'll be OK to have me around. Then I ended up here.' said Misty. 'I only go back to my body to sleep. That's it. Its exhausting being a ghost if you're still somewhat-alive.' she said with a snort. 'I run out of energy. But we're in a symbiotic relationship, you see.'

'Hooo?'

'Misty-chan still goes to school and learns how to cook by watching mom by staying with me as her anchor here.' Tsuna told him. 'In return, due to a problem in me she can't deal with as its what's making me a no-good, she has her own way of stamping in my memory school lessons, and teaches me English. Due to my problem that started when I was seven, its impossible to remember learning new things without her help. Its like I have the memory of a goldfish and hopelessly clumsy when I remember that when I was six, I learn just fine from my parents before they sent me to school and I can walk and run without tripping every few minutes.' he said gloomily. 'With Misty, I'm a normal kid. Without her, I'm a total mess.'

'Misty, what is this 'something'?' Reborn asked the girl.

'Its two orange flames.' Misty piped up. 'There's an older flame smothering the younger flame. Its like the equivalent of a terrible person trying to smother someone to death with a pillow in their sleep and the younger flame trying to fight it off. Its how I can describe it best. It took me a while to figure that out but I can't peel the older flame off cuz' I just get hurt.' she explained as she opened her robe, showing a bad burn at her side, making Tsuna meep at the injury and Reborn to frown even further before she tied her gown back up. 'Staying with Tsuna slowly heals this burn though, and I can't go back to my body like this because my body doesn't have a burn at all...I'm practically barred entry for some weird reason when last I checked, Out-of-Body doesn't work that way.' she whined. 'I can't go back in to sleep and I haven't slept in my body for five years I'm really super-tired.' she moaned. 'This is why he's clumsy and unable to learn anything new and judging by his body...will be a very late bloomer. Very late.'

Reborn's expression despite his stoicism, the kids could tell he did a great job holding back his anger.

'Che cazzo?!' Reborn swore. 'Merda!' he growled. 'If that's what I think it is...I need a damn phone call.' and he left the room.

'...he's angry...' Tsuna shuddered.

'I wonder how our lives will change with that phone call huh?' Misty told Tsuna.

'Yeah. He just got wind dad gave him outdated information when in reality we don't need his tutoring and now...how come I just found out about my condition just now and you got burned trying to figure me out?' Tsuna grumbled as Misty who sighed.

'Its not like telling you will be productive...who can help us in a town where only you can see me?'

'...point...' Tsuna sighed gloomily. 'Reborn's the second person who can see you.'

'...'

xxx

In Italy...

Timoteo was told by Reborn to 'Shut up until you hear everything.' and got wind of the situation in Japan.

His only heir being 'sealed'-something Reborn is furious with, and about Tsunayoshi's attachment who helps him as in return, the girl has someone to talk to and go to school.

Reborn was also furious with being given outdated information when CEDEF is supposed to be an Intelligence Organization for Vongola so yes, Timoteo will have words with Iemitsu. With Misty's help, he actually does well in school.

When he could finally tell Reborn why Tsuna was sealed, the Arcobaleno was furious and Timoteo can easily tell he lost Reborn's respect as he demanded he fix his heir or Vongola will have no heir as Tsuna will die within the week of ascending to Decimo Position as in his condition, he is basically 'a helpless baby' so Reborn decided, 'Why bother wasting his time?' and if he doesn't fix Tsuna, he'll go back to completing Dino's education as Dino will actually live long as a boss, unlike Tsuna.

He even sarcastically said, 'You killed off your last heir indirectly in the slowest and nastiest manner possible. Congratulations. You yourself ended Vongola.' and cue a loud phone slam that made him wince.

Timoteo pinched his nose.

He has to fix this but he knew Reborn's opinion of him changed forever.

Being an Arcobaleno, they follow different laws and are extremely protective of Skies due to their laws even if any famiglia can hire them for work. However, Reborn may just make an exception with him and Iemitsu.

Reborn has very little opinion on Iemitsu as it is, these facts just blew it all away with the wind.

For now, a phone call with the man but he'll wait as he has a feeling Reborn is chewing him out.

He'll also make arrangements to travel to Japan as soon as possible with some of his Guardians.

xxx

In CEDEF...

Iemitsu winced as indeed, Reborn chewed him out on the phone and ensured Lal also listens that after the phone call, Lal trounced him real good out of anger while yelling at him the laws regarding Skies all Arcobaleno follow and what was done to his own son that he allowed, was beyond the pale that any Arcobaleno who hears this, won't be so forgiving.

Rrrring!

'Hngewwow?' he was so banged up, his face swollen he can't even say Hello properly and Lal threatened all Suns and Medics NOT to treat Iemitsu for a month or she'll do worse to them.

/...I take it Lal Mirch did a number on you when Reborn finished with the Riot Act?/ came the deadpan voice of the Don. /Don't bother talking. I'll go to Japan and remove my seal on Tsunayoshi-kun. However, you gave an outdated information to Reborn and I regarding our last heir when you're supposed to be an Intelligence Division. Can I continue trusting you as boss of CEDEF or should I replace you with someone new? You better clean up your act Iemitsu. Don't give me any legal reason to replace you as External Advisor./

Bad enough Lal chewed him out on that too...

xxx

Thus in Namimori, three days later...

After school let out, Reborn picked up Tsuna.

'Tsuna.'

'What is it, Reborn?' Tsuna asked as Reborn went to ride on his shoulder by doing a jump that no toddler can do in a single bound.

'Woooow!' Misty gasped out. 'How?!'

'...you'll know why later.' Reborn smirked. 'Now we'll go to Namimori's only hotel.'

'What for?' Tsuna asked him.

'I got someone who can fix you.' said Reborn. 'Soon, you'll say goodbye to your no-good days.'

'Really? Someone who can remove the smother on me?' Tsuna gasped out.

'So Tsuna can be normal again?' Misty asked Reborn.

'Aa. And once it does, one of them can handle the burn injury on your spirit.' Reborn quipped. 'Let's go.' and upon hailing a taxi cab, they rode for the hotel.

Upon getting there, they rode an elevator for the Suites...Reborn knocked before speaking in a different language...and they were let in by a foreign, green-haired guy.

'R-Reborn? Who are they?' Tsuna asked nervously as there were seven old men in the room.

'I'll explain as soon as Nono fixes you kids.' said Reborn. 'Fixing you and an introduction course is his job. Least thing he can do, at least.' he said coldly while glaring at the old man who sighed.

'It looks like forgiveness is a long go, my friend?'

'It is. You fucked up.' said Reborn as the kids were puzzled. 'If it wasn't for the young lady, Iemitsu's delusions would have become actual facts and live a kind of childhood he did not deserve.'

'Reborn? What's going on?' Misty asked Reborn curiously.

'Misty, leave the room for now.' Reborn instructed. 'You're still a civilian so this is pretty private. This is classified family matters.'

'Uhm, OK...' and Misty phased out of the room.

She wondered as she stayed out...

And then she could hear Tsuna yell angrily about ten minutes later...but the words were muffled by another force that it came out as buzzes. But her best friend is very, very angry she winced and shuddered. 'Wow...whatever that was, he's really angry!' she grimaced.

About twenty minutes later, she was finally let in and Tsuna fast asleep on the couch.

'Eh?' she blinked as she flew towards Tsuna. 'Reborn, why is he sleeping?'

'Being fixed overwhelmed him.' said Reborn. 'The younger flame spread like a flash flood we had to knock him out so he can sleep it off.'

'Oh...' then she gasped upon feeling something on her body as she partially removed her robe to see her burns mending. 'Oh!'

'Your burn is also healing...I apologize as I am the indirect cause for that, ojouchan.' Timoteo apologized as he used his flames to make the progress faster. 'I heard you haven't slept since getting that burn?' Misty nodded. 'Go to sleep now dear.'

And she vanished.

'She'll also deal with growing up in spirit as she hasn't returned to her body in years.' said Reborn wryly. 'She's older than Tsuna by three months. We won't be seeing her for a while as recovery will be a long way for her.'

xxx

In St. Mungo's Hospital...

As Misty returned to her grown-up body since she's also thirteen, she too, has her own secrets that she kept from Tsuna.

One, she was actually a Witch and all the culture that came with it.

Two, she's actually a very famous person. On the day she got hospitalized, a Muggleborn, whoever that is, reported to the Ministry about her case. Upon confirming her identity, she was taken to St. Mungo's to treat her malnourishment and injuries, as well as fixing her broken skull and neck that no human hospital can, but she is still comatose.

There was a controversy regarding her life which was called 'mishandling of her case' and 'trusting her to the worst sort of muggles', and a 'spit on the sacrifices of her family'. Her parents wouldn't die to save them just so she'd be placed with abusive muggle relations!

Her Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore was responsible for her placement there.

However, it turns out that his status with her has been long revoked by magic due to the fact that he never checked on her not even once, basically allowing the abuse to happen to her.

There was once a mad scramble for her Guardianship by prominent families.

However, because she was Comatose and her consent, willingly given through sound of mind, heart and magic, her blood wouldn't be enough for Magical Guardianship to take effect and no, she never gave anyone consent. She was far happier without a stupid adult in her life, thank you.

The most they could do, was keep her physical well-being in the hospital and wait for the day she wakes, hopefully before 17.

Missing Hogwarts aside, the benefits that come with being her Guardian are what they're truly after. They never truly care for her happiness at all.

Bastards.

She would never accept anyone as her magical guardian unless they truly care for her happiness as a person, and as a girl, not using her for their greed.

Her magic responded as many copies of contracts each family possessed started to burn, causing many hopefuls to sputter and put out a fire they can never put out until it was in ashes. It was in the Daily Prophet that she read over a shoulder as a child and she cackled in it.

As she went to sleep in her body after a couple long years, she could finally rest.

She was very tired.

Her magic within her body enabled her spirit to grow, catching up to what its missed growing up while healing her exhaustion as she sleeps...and magic responds to their caster's will.

She woke up around Winter.

She was no longer Comatose.

However, for her own good, she'll have her body here until she's 17.

Far safer for her that way.

She left her body to go back to Japan.


	2. Willingly Ghostly

Willingly Ghostly

Tsuna was glad to see his childhood friend again. This time, all grown up spiritually thirteen as well.

'I slept for so long and before I know it I'm older as a ghost now too.' said Misty enthusiastically as she looks older now, a far cry from the little girl she used to look, being unable to grow since her burn wound barred her from her body.

'I can see you haven't gotten a haircut yet.' Reborn remarked dryly.

'They don't wanna cut my hair unless it needs trimming but even then, my hair will always remain ankle length.' Misty pouted. 'Good thing I'm a ghost or all that weight will hurt my neck.'

Due to her status, bathing her and cutting her hair needed extreme security, as well as trimming her finger and toenails. This was to avoid using parts for dark curses and the like that due to the hassle, they managed to access a Potter Family House-Elf to do the job so the Aurors can focus on guarding her room. Healers who swore an oath are the only ones allowed in, to dose her with potions and spell food into her stomach, as well as spelling out her biological excretions.

'So...how much of school did I miss?'

'...the first semester Finals, and the entire Second Semester until Winter Break ended.' Tsuna told her.

'WHAT?!' Misty shrieked in dismay. 'What am I gonna do, I always hated Math and Computer, missing the first steps will make the new few do merry hell on me!' she wailed in panic.

'Maa maa, that's what's Reborn for.' Tsuna smiled. 'While I'm at school, he can help you catch up, don't worry!'

Reborn snorted.

These past few months helped him get a gist of her character as the two technically grew up together.

They hated adults due to their past. When they were bullied/abused, no adult in their elementary school helped him or turned a blind eye. For Misty, she was abused all her life and her relatives spread lies about her so she had no one to turn to. Then Misty possessed Nana to transfer her son to another school where he has no bullies and helped him in schoolwork by possessing the teachers and relaying and stamping into his memories as at the time, she doesn't know Japanese. And she taught him English that by the time Middle School began, Tsuna was very fluent with a British Accent because his mentor is British. He also has a very neat handwriting.

By keeping to themselves, Tsuna has a perpetually stoic expression and kept away from other people, unable to trust anyone as kids are cruel to those they deem 'lesser' than them to look and feel big. They are also unable to rely on anyone since adults proved to be useless. While Tsuna respects his mother, it was only out of the fact that she cooks and does the laundry. Her personality and attitude did more harm than good when she was airheaded and obliviously tactless she sometimes says hurtful things while looking cheerful and perky, unaware of the wounds it inflicts on a child's psyche. Especially to a child who needs his mother most.

The kicker was when Tsuna found out his father is a mafioso, dumped bosshood on him without warning and his consent and is partially responsible for his predicament, leading to his angry outburst and ranted in anger it took Reborn a good three months to even gain a sliver of his trust and respect and the fact that Tsuna can rely on him. Tsuna basically disowned his parents and Nono on the spot in his rage.

Upon his unsealing, Tsuna recovered and is no longer clumsy, and can finally live a normal life.

Reborn had to double-duty in being the adult he can lean on. That, and to earn Tsuna's trust, consent must be given, not dumped on him without warning. It took him a while to introduce Gokudera Hayato to him and make it look like training.

Gokudera had been warned beforehand about his personality and Gokudera acted accordingly to earn the broken Sky's trust and had to train him to prepare him for Misty's return. He is a Storm as expected due to his paternity.

Next was Yamamoto Takeshi. Due to Tsuna's cynical nature, he taught Yamamoto in a very jaded way on how to look for friends who would actually give a damn about him and not call him only when he's useful in Baseball. Reborn could tell Yamamoto was utterly floored in how jaded Tsuna was for his age that he soon took to following Tsuna and score another Guardian material. He is a Rain.

Misty would be an ideal third if only she wasn't comatose with no idea when she would wake up as not even the brightest doctors found a way to overcome that medical hurdle. So another Mist is in order. You can't harmonize with a ghost! Mists manifesting through flames, and Out-of-Bodies are two entirely different things! If it wasn't for wisps of Mist Flames, Reborn wouldn't be able to see her!

Reborn HAD to keep Bianchi away from Tsuna due to his adult trust issues...she's only 17 but hey, some people look older than they should, and the reverse applies that Tsuna mistaking her for an adult was really no fault on his part...and she tried to poison him many times...that he got fed up, Gokudera had to beg him to pardon her, all the while suffering from his...conditioning.

So the actual third is Hibari Kyoya. For now, he's a Guardian Prospect as Hibari only respects those who he deems 'carnivores' and Reborn has high hopes.

Then despite the fact that its a big NO-NO...Tsuna and Lambo unconsciously harmonized. When Lambo was being a pest as usual as the kid somehow could track him down in his delusional attempts to kill him, bashing him was a no-go as Tsuna despised bullying he had to do another means of disciplinary action. A good spanking which was normal. But harmonizing with a five year old horrified Tsuna and feared for the kid.

Tsuna is starting to warm up to the idea of socializing too.

Reborn just wonders about Misty.

Other than Tsuna, she has no friends nor one she could call family. Her parents died hence her unfortunate placing and she has no clue if she even has grandparents or if there were, did they care or did they believe the lies too? Misty only had Tsuna for years and both were each other's emotional crutches. But when Tsuna gained bonds, he had been her only bond so when she comes back, he would have to earn her trust too.

When Reborn got the newspaper clippings and investigations about her family, she really has no one, and all alone until she met Tsuna. Her relatives went to jail due to their abuse of her and with his parents and Aunt Marge in Jail and nobody related to the family really wants custody of Dudley Dursley, he wound up in Juvenile Hall due to his very spoiled upbringing and bullying issues. There he would remain until he 'grew up' and realized the full depth of what his family has done to an innocent girl who never hurt anyone and hopefully become a better person. Misty was rushed to a nearby hospital but when her life was secure, she was transferred to a better-equipped facility.

Tsuna knew that long ago.

When Tsuna told her she could count on Reborn, her expression was akin to 'Huh, really?'

Trusting an adult...was something clearly incomprehensible.

Something she doesn't know nor doesn't ever comprehend she could actually trust an adult.

'Its alright, Misty.' said Tsuna reassuringly. 'He's earned it.' he said softly to her disbelieving expression. 'I thought after my blow up back at the hotel, I can never trust any grown ups ever again. All they did was hurt us.' he said as he clenched his fists over his pajamas. 'But he proved that we can actually count on him. He's an adult we can count on for a change. I just wish we met him earlier when we were still kids so we wouldn't be so alone.'

OUCH.

That was what Reborn thought.

He, is the first adult Tsuna trusted? Shiiiit...

Well, his love for his parents clearly went 'gone with the wind'...

When Tsuna left for school, Reborn began teaching her while he was gone on school days she missed using notes Tsuna dutifully photocopied for her except for English.

Misty was skitty around him because the idea that she could trust an adult was alien to her.

Well, he overcame Tsuna, he can surely overcome her.

Around 3 pm...

'Misty,' said Reborn. 'Time to teach you about Dying Will Flames.' he said. 'There are seven types of Dying Will Flames. Red for Storm, Orange for Sky which is Tsuna's type, Yellow for Sun which is my type, Green for Lightning, Blue for Rain, Purple for Cloud and Indigo for Mist...your type. Each flame has an aspect. But this single aspect can mean many things and can be versatile if one is intelligent enough to figure it out.'

'Storm Disintegrates. Sky Harmonizes and Assimilates. Sun for Activation and Enhanced Metabolism for Healing. Lightning for Hardening things and Electrocution. Rain for Tranquility and Neutralization. Cloud for Propagation. Mist for Creation.'

'Creation?'

'Yes.' Reborn nodded. 'We'll get there later. Let's focus on the flames and let's start with Sky, the rarest and most precious type of all because Skies are the glue that holds everyone together and keeps them together. Without a Sky, the other elements cannot exist. Imagine a world without a Sky. Would clouds exist? Without a cloud, there won't be a storm, rain and lightning either. And no Mist which usually comes in hot and cold conditions if there's no snow from the sky and the sun to melt and evaporate water. The sun is obviously a star in the Solar System so it can exist on its own but without a Sky to protect us from its full power, we're cooked alive.' Misty gulped.

'Their colors resemble a Rainbow if put together, hence the name Dying Will Flames of the Sky.' Reborn continued. 'Not only that, they also have their own instincts to follow when awakened.'

'Instincts?'

'Yes. Storms tend to be er...hot tempered while others remain cool until they finally snap and explode. But the latter is very rare but due to this, they are scarier than their hot-tempered fellows.' Reborn told her.

'Kinda like the 'eye' of the typhoon?'

'Good girl.' Reborn nodded approvingly. 'They are also perfectionists. They do everything they can to master things they took interest in with incredible fixation and precision and make it theirs, make sure they look good to go regarding vanity issues, and when given a job, they do it so well that employers often see their names on 'to-be-promoted' lists. They had to do everything perfectly or they won't quit until they achieved their desired standard. Next is the Rain. They have a cool, level head and if they get angry, what we call 'tranquil fury' shows. This enables them to think clearly despite being royally-pissed off like from a mild drizzle to a downpour. Then their counterpart is the equivalent of a heavy downpour...having foul tempers and tend to be very aggressive like the downpour they represent until they calm down.'

'Lightning-types are people with incredible stamina and endurance. Due to this, they have the instinct to shield their frailer companions with themselves and their power...or attract trouble to them to buy others time. They also strike fast and hard you won't see them coming if you dare harm what they care for. Clouds are drifters and loners by nature...or very social. But its rare to meet a very social cloud and these social clouds are free spirits.' Reborn snorted. 'But Clouds are also those whose loyalty you really have to prove you're worthy of. If you earn their trust and loyalty as friends or lovers or even married a Cloud-person, you can be sure you have a real treasure. They're extremely loyal and will never betray you. But they're also possessive of what they deem 'theirs'...so lord help you if they happen to be a Yandere.'

Misty choked.

'That mere idea worries me...' she sweatdropped as she could imagine scenarios she doesn't like at all.

'It worries _everyone_ and a Yandere Cloud is the last thing everyone wants. The mere idea is scary because no matter what History, a Cloud is always the strongest Guardian.' Reborn deadpanned. 'A Kuudere Cloud is much more preferable. Trying to take away their freedom is idiotic at best, however.' he told her seriously. 'They won't take kindly to that and given their nature, once trust is lost, its lost forever. That's assuming you survive their rage because some idiot tried to chain them down and deny their freedom.' he chuckled. 'Then there's your type, the Mist. They tend to be mysterious, manipulative or into tricks...and there's also those who are insecure and wish to hide things about them they don't want others to see in fear of being shunned, ostracized and left behind so they tend to be introverts.' Misty choked. 'They are the second most-difficult element to obtain the trust and loyalty of second to the Cloud but among all seven types, they are the first to come to their powers as Mists are psychic with their psychic power always being Hypnosis which goes well with Illusions, their main power.'

'A Sky like Tsuna is very understanding, accepting and welcoming, encompassing everything from your good traits and your flaws as a person. They draw people in and when their hearts touches a Sky's, the Sky embraces and never lets go thus their flames reach out to the Sky to harmonize and form a bond. Its why they are the heart of the elements and everyone is protective of them because they would accept even people others would frown upon and shun, thus they have somewhere and someone to go to and not feel alone anymore, but they happen to be an extremely rare element. If anyone attacks a person's Sky...you can just expect six or more to dish out revenge on you, your fellows and anyone who had anything to do with you as even doing that is not even enough to pay for costing them their Sky. The only person who would accept and love them for who they are. If a Sky is lost, their guardians would mourn as there won't be another for them. Then there's another type of Sky who are...very picky...with people they choose to be with. Given circumstances and serious trust issues, that's Tsuna too.'

'A Sun nurtures. With their warmth, living things thrive and without its warmth, living things get cold, get sick, and die in that order. There would be a Sun who would nurture those that needed nurturing...and there are those who are very picky with what they nurture. Think of this as teachers preferring to teach geniuses and those with determination to better themselves and leave slow-learners and slackers behind without a care for their incomplete growth.' Misty frowned at that. 'That, is the nature of every element in this family of seven elements.'

'You didn't Harmonize with Tsuna as you need to be in your body to form a bond and right now, you're going around as a ghost. Right now you don't have a Sky. You might be friends with Tsuna during your childhood, but no flame bond there.' Reborn explained. 'If you wake up, come straight to Japan so we'll know if he is your Sky.'

'...even if I want to, I can't wake up.' Misty said gloomily. 'I'm in danger if I wake up.'

'So you're awake but choose not to?' Reborn quickly figured out she was no longer comatose by her words of choice.

'My late father, nevermind the Dursleys' lies, is a very wealthy man and my mother married him...and both died to protect me, hence I got saddled with them.' Misty grumbled. 'The person who gave me to them thankfully did not tell them I'm rich or they'll do all means to take all that away from me and leave me with nothing.' Reborn knew that did NOT paint a good picture at all given her childhood. 'And while I'm in a state hospital right now, those who know I'm rich, are scrambling for my custody. They need my consent to be my Legal Guardian. They'll do all means to make me choose them.' she said bitterly. 'So yes, I'm staying as a ghost until I have the opportunity to run away. They don't care about me, only my money and possible means to get it from me.' she lamented. 'My community works different from normal society.'

Reborn frowned even deeper.

Indeed, Guardianship don't work that way for both normal and mafia society. But a Guardianship of a minor whose family is wealthy and possibly influential for them to access in a community nobody knows of? That's just sick and an orphan's worst nightmare. Whoever made a law like that must be some greedy bastard without a sliver of conscience.

This girl has good reason not to trust adults.

Abused and then attempt of exploitation? Yikes.

xxx

'How's your first day with Reborn?' Tsuna asked Misty as he, Gokudera and Yamamoto got to his room...and being trained in flames, they could see Misty. Due to being a ghost, she's understandably weightless that her hospital gown is practically flowy and her hair all over the place as if in a zero-gravity environment.

'Well...he's OK...I guess.' said Misty, sitting on his bed.

'Wow...she really is a ghost...' Gokudera gasped out. He and Yamamoto did Flame Training for the sake of seeing her because those who can't use Flames can't see and hear Misty unless you're a psychic.

'Well, she's no longer comatose but she has a damn good reason to stay ghostly.' said Reborn grimly. 'For now, time for the boys to get to know Misty because she'll be around for a long time.'

'They'll have to get used to NOT talking to her in the streets since we can only talk privately or everyone will think we're crazy.' Tsuna snorted. 'Done that for five years now.'

'So its gonna be like that? That would really be weird so we'll always be on the rooftop from now on?' Yamamoto asked him.

'Yeah. Once Misty's catching up on stuff she's missed.' said Tsuna. 'We go to school together but she's missed a lot. Reborn will help her catch up at home. She's a fast learner anyway.'


	3. Vindication

Vindication

Italy...

Due to Lal's rage and some drunken subordinates on that night, word spread about the Vongola sealing away a Sky and it snowballed from there.

Even though the Vindice long since known that, the Vongola still has to deal with scrutiny.

The Varia thought they meant Xanxus until Mammon got wind its Iemitsu's son they sealed away and Timoteo wondered how the hell did word leak out and put Iemitsu to task while he deals with the social mess this caused.

With his position precarious as it is, he had to track them down with Mist Subordinates within the family...and its within CEDEF of all things that horrified him and personally killed them on the spot as they blurted out family secrets on a drunken night in a bar.

Bad thing?

Everyone now knows he has a son who Vongola sealed away and now he has to make sure there are no further information leaks, and all of CEDEF knew not to get drunk ever again or else.

xxx

At the Sawada Residence, the Routine was same old, same old.

Tsuna would leave photocopied notes that adds to Misty's catch-up schoolwork...and when Reborn gives exams every sunday, she would possess Lambo so she could do her tests.

She could only possess those with open minds and hearts, hence Reborn training Tsuna so he wouldn't be possessed so easily by a hostile illusionist in the future.

He also trained Misty to be an effective combatant in illusions based on his knowledge of them...which was a lot.

An Illusionist uses their Psychic Powers to make their enemy see, hear, feel and smell things that aren't there in the form of images meant to scare them into thinking they are real. So illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of first-class Illusionists, its even possible to kill with illusions if the target is too convinced they were real. However, if the enemy is aware they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them.

However, if an Illusionist uses their Illusions with the power of Mist Flames, they can create Real Illusions, making it possible to experience illusions in physical reality. Creating something from nothing. A conjured knife made solid with Mist Flames, can injure a body for real or even destroy places if one's mind and construction is so strong and stable.

However, if its Illusionist VS Illusionist, the rules are different.

They must enchant the enemy. The enemy can survive by recovering control and countering with an illusion that can mirror the other illusion.

The first one that has their illusion countered and returned and unable to recover their control will lose. So she trained very hard in the basics of fortifying her mind with Occlumency and Mist Training so her mind wouldn't be supplanted so easily.

Advantage of being a Witch.

However, she found an entity in her head that she killed with her new powers, causing her to bleed a black ooze from her scar in her room, causing the Aurors to raise an alarm for Healers to come when they smelled a terrible stench within the room...and they all witnessed a mangled spirit of Voldemort leave her body that caused a field day and shook Magical Britain to its core.

It came out as 'attempted possession but rejected as Ms. Potter put up a fight'.

But one day...

There were attacks on students that's been going on for a week now that Reborn instructed Misty to investigate by roaming around town and see the culprit/s while the boys were unaware and merely thought its just gang fights. But Reborn wanted to be sure as its specifically their school attacked, not other schools. Had it been all schools, it would really be just out of delinquency but the attacks are too specific which worried him.

'Well?' Reborn asked her.

'The Martial Arts Clubs' best people are struck down and now its the Disciplinary Committee next.' said Misty. 'Only then did broken gold watches are left on them.'

'Broken?'

'Un. The first one has the short hand pointing at 12 and the long hand at 3...like 15 past 12.'

'Is that right...did you see who did it?'

'Hai. I'm not good at describing people...so here.' she turned into two boys. One tall, thin boy with a beanie, glasses and a barcode tattoo, and the other a blonde boy with a scar across his face.

'I see.' Reborn frowned as she changed back. 'I'll look into their background. Go to sleep, you've had a rough day.'

'OK.' and she was gone.

'Those boys...huh?' Reborn frowned as he left the Sawada Residence.

xxx

In Britain...

Without a bunch of meddling kids in other parallel worlds, Sirius was successful in exposing the true traitor of the family by sending anonymous letters to the Weasley twins as he disqualified Percy and Ron Weasley due to personality problems and cause Pettigrew to flee.

He gambled on that and ensured their safety as well as the no escape of the damn rat, and offered each twin ten thousand Galleons if they succeeded smack dab in the middle of the Great Hall because he'll ensure the DMLE will be present on a certain day through an anonymous letter.

When the big day came...

It was exactly as he envisioned it.

He even got himself an impromptu trial in the Great Hall before an official one.

By the time word spread that he was innocent thanks to inviting a real journalist over by setting things up, not even the Ministry can deny him an official trial now as there are lots of witnesses. All of Hogwarts and the school staff themselves.

He smirked.

After thirteen long years...victory is his.

xxx

For twins Fred and George Weasley...

They started to receive mails by anonymous around January.

At first, it asked them about their pranks, who they idolized...until it asked if they have the Marauder's Map that was confiscated by Filch decades back.

When they replied 'yes', anonymous told them to watch the dot on their brother Ron if he carries a rat. If they see the name Peter Pettigrew...they are to learn and master a spell to forcefully turn animagi back to human, as anonymous turned out to be Sirius Black who revealed why he was in prison, and not him.

Shaken by the revelation, they agreed to help him if only out of fear for their family who have been shacking with a traitor for so long.

All they had to do is play their role when the needed people come.

'Oh, what brings you and a rather large guard so late at night, Amelia?' Dumbledore asked the retinue of a large Auror Squad.

'We have had a rather interesting invitation.' said Madam Bones testily as the Weasley twins immediately acted.

'Now, Fred!' George yelled as his twin tossed up a rat in the air.

'What are you two up to now?!' Percy cried, scandalized as George barked out a spell that is clearly something to do with Animagi as the rat...became a man. It was immediately followed by the leg-locking jinx.

'Merlin's beard!' an Auror exclaimed as George took action, and lifted up the unconscious man's sleeves, revealing a Dark Mark...causing students who could see to scream.

'DEATH EATER!' they freaked out.

'What is the meaning of this?!'

'We have something called a Marauder's Map that we nicked from Filch's Office some years back but it took us a while to figure out its password!' said Fred. 'It shows locations of people and then we saw that there's always a dot with our brother Ron...Peter Pettigrew!' he burst out.

'We followed Ron but sometimes its only him alone in the halls.' said George. 'But even with Ron alone, the name still stuck with him and then it hit us...its Scabbers, his pet rat.' he shuddered. 'It can only mean animagus.'

'He's who?!' Ron freaked out.

'It makes sense.' said Fred. 'With Sirius Black out and since this bastard is a rat animagus, its easy to pretend to be dead and pose as a pet rat.' he said. 'We sent you that anonymous letter because we want to know what the hell is he doing _sleeping with younger boys in our dorm and he's actually a Death Eater_!'

His choice of words unfortunately, caused scandalized gasps because that understandably, came out wrong.

'M-Mr. Weasley!' Professor McGonagall looked so red she's about to pop a vein with good reason.

'Damnit Fred!' Percy sputtered, red-faced in utter horror and disgust while boys in question looked green. Neville even fainted 'That came out _wrong_!' he scolded.

'How did that come out wrong?' Fred asked Percy incredulously, unaware of the unfortunate implication he implied due to a bad choice of words. George was also just as clueless.

'Er, bad choice of words indeed Mr. Weasley. Can you kindly explain to your twin brothers _why_ its wrong?' said Madam Bones stiffly with a red face to Percy who nodded stiffly, embarrassed. 'But at any rate, tie him up and put magic-suppressing cuffs on him!' she ordered her men as she took out Veritaserum and put three drops into the man's mouth, and revived him after her men did the job as the Prophet Photographer and Reporter who wasn't Rita Skeeter. 'By the way, why are you two here?'

'We got sent letters to be here too you know.' said Prophet Reporter, Andy Smudgley. 'We're covering this as part of our jobs ma'am.'

'Very well.'

Upon getting ennervated, Peter Pettigrew was horrified to find himself tied up and with cuffs on his wrists, and his Dark Mark for all to see.

'Now then, I'll be asking questions.'

Sirius let things play out as he secretly met up with the twins after the DMLE are gone.

'My thanks for your part.' he said, giving them a Gringotts Key and some Gringotts Files. 'For now, we had to make things up as I don't want you kids in trouble had you told them on the get-go you were aiding me.' Sirius told them with a rue smile. 'But I suppose twenty thousand galleons won't be enough to wash trauma away.' he said, receiving a quill, ink bottle, a length of parchment and an envelope in which, he began writing using a book as a support on his lap.

'It wasn't.' said George. 'Percy found him first as a kid. He wanted to keep him as a pet since Owls or Cats were expensive and our parents would rather spend our money on livelihood than pets.' he said. 'He never dreamed he took care of a Death Eater and let him sleep beside his head on his pillow and then passed him on to Ron when mum and dad bought him Hermes for becoming a Prefect.' he shuddered.

'Needless to say our two brothers had a severe breakdown.' Fred grimaced. 'Bad enough Ginny died last year from the Chamber of Secrets thing...mum never recovered.' he said gloomily. 'We were so close to dying every year but strangely the family clock didn't point to 'Mortal Peril'. I can only imagine mum having another breakdown on what-ifs on ickle Ronniekins.'

'That's because your family is still useful to him.' said Sirius in disgust. 'But if he decides you're no longer needed...that wonderful clock of yours will warn you after one or two people are dead.' the twins froze, ash-white from the horror it presented to them. 'He was clearly biding his time. For now, keep this secret and I won't contact you for a long while. After tomorrow morning, Skeeter will come sniffing for sure.' he said. 'The last thing we want her to find out is about our team-up and you two will get in trouble which is the last thing we want and need when the story we want is you uncovering a man and come out as heroes. Rely on the map well and it will not fail you. Be careful of your actions, protect this map and the walls have ears.' he said, giving them his finished letter for them to send for him in his stead.

And he left them.

It didn't take long and by next morning...the Headlines came out.

MISCHIEVOUS WEASLEY TWINS  
EXPOSE SUPPOSEDLY DEAD MAN!  
THE TRUTH OF 13 YEARS AGO!

And on the picture, is a very-much-alive Peter Pettigrew with his forearm exposed, showing his Dark Mark.

The twins were interviewed after Pettigrew 'was done talking'. The truth behind the death of the Potters and framing Sirius Black for the crime as well as how he ended up with the Weasley Family as a pet rat...and then came the bomb:

'Sirius Black III is the last pure and pureblooded male Black innocent of any crime and yet he was tossed in prison without a trial! What do the laws say about this?'

Indeed, what does the law have to say to that? As it was Barty Crouch Sr. who threw Sirius into Azkaban without a trial...what will the Wizengamot do due to this severe violations of the laws as well as human rights to a full trial of 'innocent until proven guilty'? Not only that, as the only male Black left, his case left him unable to propagate the bloodline for future Black heirs severely endangering the bloodline which was a great damage to any Ancient Noble House and Sirius has every right to severely penalize the House of Crouch, according to any Ministry Official asked which does not paint a promising picture...for Crouch's career and reputation.

Next to that, was this.

WILL OF THE POTTERS!  
WHO SEALED IT AND WHY?

It was about the Potter Family Will only Sirius Black knows of as to why was it not read right after the deaths of the Potters as had it been read, Misty Potter would have grown up happy under families her parents trusted if Sirius wasn't available even if he had first dibs as her godfather and he performed the Godparent Binding Ritual in St. Mungo's when Misty was born.

This led to remembering the controversy of Albus Dumbledore who turned out to be the one to seal it and left it _unread_. Had it been read, Misty would never have suffered the Dursleys and lose five years of her life, and for a man to lose 13 of his in prison. After much argument in court, the will is Unsealed and read in public in Gringotts.

In the words of Madam Bones, 'Since when the hell did you have the right and power to do that, Albus?!' she shrieked angrily. 'You have no right! You violated several of our laws sealed by magic! How the hell are you still Chief Warlock and how the hell do you still have your magic?! And who was the moron who let you do this?!' her outburst was greatly supported by the angry court members.

The one who let Albus do so illegally for 'the greater good' and believed him, thus this person lost his job on the spot when called in court.

What they mean by 'public' is for the beneficiaries to attend, and a Prophet Reporter for coverage.

The beneficiaries were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Neville Longbottom and Misty herself.

Sirius was to have custody of Misty and was given a safe house to raise her in. Remus received 900000 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and was asked to help Sirius take care of their daughter and for him to live a happy comfortable life for the rest of his years. Peter Pettigrew would have received a fortune and a house but if the Potters were betrayed, his bequeaths would go split between Sirius and Misty who would be damaged if he betrayed their trust. Neville was their Godson, and was given 17000 Galleons...1000 Galleons per year which he can access in a vault that will only be open until his 18th birthday as birthday and christmas presents and hoped he would be good friends with their daughter whose godmother was his mother.

For Misty, she is given everything that belongs to the Potter Family, from items to heirlooms to their vast fortune and 'spend wisely dear!' from Lily's ghostly imprint on the will.

Once the beneficiaries claimed what was given to them, the surviving marauders visited Misty's hospital room together.

'Still sleeping huh?' Sirius sighed. 'I hope she's not like this forever...' he said, caressing her head, but...

Misty's eyes snapped open, startling the two men. 'M-Misty?!'

'She's awake!' Remus gasped out to the relief of the teary-eyed men, alarming the Aurors outside into going in for a look and indeed, she's awake.

'Hummm...so you actually gave a damn about me.' said Misty, as if the mere idea was completely alien to her.

'Of course we care about you Misty! I don't know what kind of life the Dursleys gave you but that nightmare is long over!' Sirius burst out.

'My body may have shut down but I was conscious the whole time. I just can't move other than breathing...I hear things and I hear my visitors.' she told them coolly. 'Then I remembered something people call Out-of-Body Experience and I tried hard to do it since my situation frustrated me.' Misty told them. 'I was able to leave my body as a spirit and wander around to learn where I am. I learned I'm actually a witch, how the people here see me which was ridiculous and how I finally got justice some years back. I also learned that those who wish custody of me doesn't have my happiness in mind either, only in how they can use some 'seats' from my family for something, so I reached for my magic for the first time with the help of the House Elf Nurse who's the only one to know I'm consciously aware. I then put a barrier on my body that will only disappear if someone who really cares for me touches me and I connected it to my body finally waking up so I can see if I can finally trust an adult.'

'My god...' Remus croaked as their jaws dropped at her words and so were the Aurors who were her guards. 'You can leave your body?!'

Misty conjured an illusion that represented her ability as proof to the dumbstruck men in the room.

'Well, its how I go to school and I'm actually a muggle freshman level in Junior High School. I'm not interested in magic school at all.' Misty quipped. 'Their lives are dull and boring. They don't even have Field Trips!' she harrumphed. 'Muggle schools are much more fun and alive and every semester, the school organizes fun Field Trips to fun places and school festivals and other activities.' she told them. 'And I have a muggle friend who can see me too when nobody else can so he was my only friend. I hear some muggles develop psychic powers to see ghosts and supernatural beings no other muggle can so I've been living with him for five years during daytime, only coming back here to sleep since Out of Body is exhausting.'

'S-so uh, where's your...school?' Sirius gulped.

'For their safety, not telling.' Misty deadpanned. 'Can I go back home to my home country now? I missed enough school as it is because the newspaper Headlines and development caught my interest since family is involved.' she told them. 'I wanted to see if I actually have decent human beings with a conscience for relatives so I created that barrier over my body designed to electrocute those who have bad stuff in mind for me since all adults did to me was hurt me and turn a blind eye. They're monsters pretending to be human.' that got them choking as she's jaded and cynical of adults which was sadly, justified.

'Well that's ME for sure!' Sirius spluttered. 'And I'm proud to be a decent human being with a conscience!'

'You mean you're attending school abroad as a ghost?! And Britain IS your home country by the way!' Remus pointed out.

'Well, I go to school there and inconsistent education is bad you know...and I hate Math and Computer subjects. Can you discharge me now or do I have to go Out of Body again since I'll miss classes?'

'W-we'll see what the Healers have to say.' Remus choked. 'Until then, no Out of Bodys!'

None of them noticed a certain bug by the flower vase as Remus cut off a great chunk of her hair with his wand, leaving her hair waist-length and burned the hair. He also gave her bangs on her specified style.

xxx

'About Miss Potter...I'm surprised she was conscious, just that she couldn't move her body so we all thought she was comatose all those years...' the Healer in charge of her case, Healer Smethwyck scratched his head, perplexed. 'If she's physically-awake, she can now leave hospital since her bills are covered for every month with monthly bill deposits...charge for her room and potions and the food, its already paid for. All you have to do now is sign the Discharge Papers. What about you Mr. Black? You need post-Azkaban treatments.'

'Ahh I'll just purchase them and do it at home because you can be sure I'll get into a so-called accident somehow if I stick around.'

So Sirius dealt with the paperwork, and carried Misty piggyback to Gringotts.

They need money for spending after all.

New clothes and shoes, and Sirius' potions.

At Ollivander's...

'Good to see you again Mr. Black.' said Ollivander. 'Time to find you a new partner as your old wand has been snapped by the Ministry...and a partner for Ms. Potter as well.'

'Just make sure hers has no Trace in it.' said Sirius. 'She has no intention of going to any magic school, preferring being home-tutored and going to muggle school instead.'

'Of course.' said Ollivander. 'Now then, Mr. Black first.' he said as he took out an armful of boxes. 'Mr. Lupin, you and Ms. Potter stay aside for her safety. Tryouts tend to be explosive...' so Remus carried Misty to a far corner where they can watch...until he got a 12 inch Ebony Wand with Dragon Heartstring. 'Ebony wands have an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider.' he mused thoughtfully. 'Next is Ms. Potter...quite late to get a wand, but it cannot be helped...'

Its her turn to get a wand.

After about fifty boxes, she found her match.

'Ahhh, 10 inches, Silver Lime and Phoenix Feather, a rare owner of such beautiful wood.' said Ollivander happily. 'Silver lime is an incredibly unusual and attractive wood that works best for Seers and those skilled at Legilimency. Either one of the two, really.' he said. Both wands are seven galleons in price.

When the makeshift family left, Ollivander shook his head.

'...it seems that wand is not for her after all...Albus made a wrong theory for once.'

xxx

At Madam Malkin's...

'Welcome!' Madam Malkin welcomed the three. 'What can I do for you?'

'A whole wardrobe for all seasons my good lady.' Sirius grinned cheerfully. 'Oh, make sure mine has adjustments since I'll be taking post-Azkaban medication soon. What about yours Misty? Any style you like?'

'Well...do you have paper? Lots of it? I'm going to make prints there on what I want since its in style where I'm haunting.'

'...definitely no more out-of-body for you young lady, now that you're finally awake.' said Sirius wryly.

'Out-of-body?' Madam Malkin blinked.

'Its what muggles call it when very few people are capable of leaving their bodies to wander around. Sometimes by accident, sometimes on will. Its a known topic among psychic researchers among muggles who study the supernatural and they confirmed the existences of psychic powers which is different from magic. The hard part was proving it due to the media. Either they're on your side or your enemy.' Misty explained. 'So muggles who do have power hide it from others and keep to themselves and only the researchers know of their existence and ability.'

'Oh my!' Madam Malkin called for an assistant to bring a roll of parchment over for Misty while Sirius went to choose from the racks before getting sized.

And so...when Misty 'printed' the front and back of the outfits, she created a huge wardrobe for Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. Even specifying the fabric she wanted for each item on paper.

Once it was done, they would come back after a week for their clothes as for now, they're staying at the Leaky Cauldron...prompting Misty to do Out of Body again.

'Not again!' the Marauders moaned when they found her 'asleep' on her bed when its about late afternoon.


	4. Rokudo Mukuro

Rokudo Mukuro

'You've been away for three days.' Reborn noted as Misty was back. With a new hairstyle at that, that she no longer looks like an Onryo. And her hospital clothes are now a shirt and trousers, no longer the flowy dress.

'It was complicated.' said Misty. 'Apparently, my godfather broke out of prison in a bid to expose the real traitor of my parents who was also the culprit for framing him for his crime.' she said. 'He managed with the help of some kids and he finally got what he wanted...exposing the bastard who sold my parents and framing him for the murder of thirteen people. Sirius Black.'

'Ah, I'd know that name.' said Reborn. 'I happen to be in England thirteen years ago on a job and I heard that in the news. So he was innocent all along?'

'Yeah.' Misty nodded. 'He now has custody of me...and since I put a Mist Barrier on my body that will only disappear if an adult who cares for me touches me that in turn will wake my body, I guess I'll let him be my guardian.' she said wistfully. 'Anything I missed?'

'Yes. More students are attacked...and it seems breaking out of prison is a trend lately.' Reborn remarked sarcastically. Her godfather broke out of prison and real criminals broke out too. Really, people doing it do it like its going out of style...

'Ooh!'

'Those guys you saw broke out of prison, and are looking for Vongola's Successor who is Tsuna, but they don't have that information other than 'he's japanese'. There was an information leak months back after Tsuna's tantrum...and his grandpa wasn't too happy.' said Reborn while careful about what he's saying as she is still a civilian with no knowledge of the mafia on Tsuna's wish as as far as he knows, she's still comatose and wasn't told yet that she's finally awake, just unable to leave without being swarmed by vultures after her. As far as Misty knows its just a business organization with big power in Italy that somehow knows flame powers.

'Wow...where'd the leak come from?' Misty grimaced. 'Looks like I need to stick around for a few days.' then she paused as she remembered the boys she saw. 'But wait, those boys are just teenagers around junior high age!' she exclaimed to the hitman. 'They're not adults!'

'They're in a facility for dangerous and troubled brats who committed heinous crimes for a young age.'

'Bloody hell!'

'Well, guard Tsuna well.' Reborn told her. 'As a ghost you have a lot of advantages. You can focus on mostly offense as they can't hurt you.'

'OK.'

'Now go to school.' and Misty left the bedroom, flying out by going through the ceiling.

'...right now she's our most reliable person.' Reborn sighed. 'I better make some calls.' it was thanks to Misty showing him the faces that he got clued on who the attackers were and phoned the homeland about any prison break to Dino, and then got word of specific individuals who escaped he was able to prepare for just-in-cases based on Misty's availability and not.

xxx

School...

Due to attacks on Namimori Students, a lot of students are absent in fear of leaving their houses save for a few who are confident they wouldn't be targeted.

On lunch break, Misty greeted them on the roof.

'Misty-chan, you're back!' Yamamoto greeted.

'Where have you been, you've been gone for three days.' Gokudera told her.

'Nice haircut.' Tsuna grinned, noting Misty's new look. 'And you no longer look like an Onryo.'

'Oh, shaddup.' Misty giggled playfully. 'Well, its a long story...' she told them why she was gone for days as she heard something interesting before she went back to bed...and now her godfather has custody of her and she could finally reveal she's physically-awake. 'It'll be a while before we can physically go to Japan though...'

'Heee...'

'Reborn even said jailbreaking is a trend lately since it happens a lot this spring lately...you guys know about it?'

'Yeah.' said Tsuna. 'We're watching out to be sure...' "That's right, Misty's like Yamamoto who doesn't know of the Mafia yet..."

According to Reborn, there was a prison break in Italy.

The criminal known as Rokudo Mukuro who took two subordinates with him, and settled as 'returning foreign students'.

Then upon taking control of the school's delinquents and waged war with Hibari's forces while attacking also students from martial arts clubs, it was done in a bid to hunt him down.

Several students are hurt, and Hibari has gone missing. So now its their turn as according to the ranking Reborn found in Fuuta's room, the names on the list corresponds with students who were left with broken gold watches...countdown starting from 15.

So far, they managed to avoid being hurt too much because they could use flames.

However, Hibari was pretty unlucky which means sometime soon, they have to rescue him.

'Hey, when will we go to them though? Hibari's missing and nobody's found him yet.' said Yamamoto.

'He's nowhere in Namimori...I looked everywhere, even in abandoned places and adults-only places that I saw too much.' said Misty causing the boys to spray spit from shock with their imaginations coming up with R-18 images. 'He must be in Kokuyo.'

'Y-yeah...ahaha...' Tsuna laughed weakly.

xxx

Meanwhile...

Rita Skeeter let out a bomb in the Evening Prophet.

MISTY POTTER CONSCIOUS ALL THESE YEARS  
DESPITE BEING COMATOSE! HEARS THINGS THAT  
MADE HER MORE JADED AND CYNICAL OF ADULTS!  
HOW LOW HAVE ADULTS FALLEN IN HER EYES?

OUT-OF-BODY POWER, WHAT CAN IT REALLY BE?  
MUGGLES, EXPERT IN SUPERNATURAL PHENOMENA  
THAT'S NOT MAGIC! UNSPEAKABLES REALLY DON'T  
RECOMMEND IT!

MINISTRY NOW FORBIDS OUT-OF-BODY. DANGEROUS!  
CASE IN POINT: WHAT HAPPENED IN POTTER'S ROOM  
OUT-OF-BODY CLASSIFIED AS FORBIDDEN SOUL MAGIC

MISTY POTTER GOING TO MUGGLE SCHOOL  
THAN MAGIC SCHOOL OUT OF PREFERENCE!  
SHE CALLS MAGIC SCHOOL LIFE BORING!  
MUGGLE SCHOOL LIFE MORE FUN! SEE THE  
DIFFERENCE!

'...I really want to know how she finds this out.' said Remus wryly, bringing home a newspaper with the glaring headlines.

'That's like, one of Britain's Seven Greatest Mysteries nobody solves yet ever since she started working for the Prophet.' Sirius grumbled. 'Next thing I know we'll get letters pressuring us to make her go to Hogwarts when she doesn't want to. She made it clear. We better set up mail-deterring wards deterring mail addressed to us that wasn't Gringotts.'

'Yeah, we should.' said Remus. 'Its only a matter of time now. We endure for a week then we get out of here.'

xxx

In Hogwarts around Dinnertime...

It was a cacophony of moans and groans among muggleborn students upon reaching a certain part of the news.

'She's right! This is so unfair!' were the most common grumblings since in their old school before coming to Hogwarts, their lives were more colorful indeed.

'Wow, Muggle Schools have so many events in one year? Our only event is the Quidditch Season and that's pretty much it!'

'Cultural and Sports Festivals? We don't have those!'

'Damn I'm jealous!'

'Ah, I wanna go back to muggle school...'

Discontent was rife that dinnertime indeed.

Not just them, but also their parents, grandparents and great-grandparents took to grumbling.

xxx

Back at Namimori...

After school, they traveled to Kokuyo Land...with Bianchi wearing a mask just so Gokudera won't faint.

'This is the place.' said Misty. 'The delinquents use this place as a hideout. I also found Hibari-senpai.'

'Go and possess him to get him out of there.' Tsuna instructed. 'We'll handle the rest down here.'

'OK.' and she flew away.

'Wow, I don't recognize this place anymore...mudslide ruined this place real good.' Tsuna groaned as they looked around. 'This was a low-level area that went high when I noted we were going uphill on the way here.'

'Well, that's why they built this highway isn't it?' said Reborn.

'The walls and gate look fairly recent, nevermind how it looked.' Gokudera mused as he rested his hand on the rusty gate. 'They don't clearly use the front gate.'

'Step aside Hayato.' said Bianchi, taking out a dark-pink sakuramochi. 'Poison Cooking: Melting Sakuramochi!'

xxx

Into Kokuyo Land...in its dark rooms, 16-year old Rokudo Mukuro frowned.

He frowned with a good reason as he sensed someone 'like him' in his territory.

"Interesting. I better greet this person." he mused as he went out personally. Since this person is so fast, he had to be quick.

Then it stopped, and felt it.

"Ohya, now I know where to find them." he went straight to Hibari Kyoya's cell...and found it bashed open in which the speed of running is slow this time. He was able to see...

Hibari Kyoya running like a girl, a very tell-tale sign that his possessor is a girl but its still funny watching him run like this.

With a snap of his fingers, he conjured a wall of fire before them.

'Kyaa!'

Mukuro nearly bust a gut laughing.

Hibari Kyoya going 'Kyaa' in his voice because of a girl possessing him, complete with with a very feminine body reaction to match.

'Ohya ohya, running away, young miss?' Mukuro called out as 'Hibari' turned to face him. 'Why not play with me?'

'You're...like me?' This Hibari, has vivid-green eyes. and with her in him, his facial expression looks more innocent with the girl in his body.

He smirked.

'Kufufufu...I'd like to think I'm better than you in illusions at least, my dear.' said Mukuro as he conjured some giant centipedes.

'Oh, gross! Why must boys always like gross things?!' Misty went green, conjuring giant scorpions with scissors instead of pincers and their creatures clashed. But the centipedes multiplied the more cut, prompting Misty to make fire to burn it all away.

'Not bad, ojousan.' Mukuro mused thoughtfully. 'It seems I should take this seriously.'

'Who...are you?' Misty frowned. 'Reborn-chan-sensei never said anything about juvenile delinquents out of Juvie being illusionists!' she grumbled while sending a mental SOS through her connection to Tsuna.

'...Juvie, you say?' Mukuro twitched. 'Pfft...' he snorted.

Apparently, this trainee is clearly a civilian not informed of the Mafia yet.

Suddenly, the eyes are fluctuating. From green to black.

'H-hey! Wait!' Misty sputtered. 'Hey!'

Mukuro wasted no time in attacking.

Talking while letting your guard down and infighting in battle is NOT a free action.

She quickly created several loud fireworks to blind him while she ran while still fighting for control of the body.

xxx

Hibari realized his body was being 'jacked' when while he's still aware and conscious, his body was moving against his will.

"Must be that bastard trying to toy with me again..." he growled as his controller busted out of the room with a good flying kick.

While that was good and all...he, was prancing!

His injury from earlier certainly made things slower...where is he going, he wondered...then a wall of fire came, making his controller go 'Kyaa!' in his voice and body making him twitch in sheer annoyance.

'Ohya ohya, running away, young miss?' its that damn pineapple bastard as the...girl turned to see its indeed the pineapple bastard. 'Why not play with me?'

'You're...like me?' the bastard smiled.

'Kufufufu...I'd like to think I'm better than you in illusions at least, my dear.' and the bastard conjured some centipedes.

Wait, what? Illusions?

'Oh, gross! Why must boys always like gross things?!' the girl in him really made him sound like an okama using onee-kotoba that pissed him off as it made him look like gay to the pineapple bastard as she conjured giant scorpions with scissors instead of pincers and their creatures clashed. But the centipedes multiplied the more cut, prompting the girl to make fire to burn it all away.

Not bad but this, is way unbelievable.

Both the bastard and female herbivore, using illusions.

'Not bad, ojousan.' the bastard mused thoughtfully. 'It seems I should take this seriously.'

'Who...are you?' the girl frowned. 'Reborn-chan-sensei never said anything about juvenile delinquents out of Juvie being illusionists!' she grumbled unhappily.

'...Juvie, you say?' Mukuro twitched. 'Pfft...' he snorted.

Hibari also snorted.

These guys are worse than strays in a dog pound.

These guys are fucking _coyotes_.

But enough is enough. Time to get control back!

'H-Hey wait! Hey!' the girl cried as he was willing her out of his body with her fighting back, and she conjured fireworks for distraction before running away.

They ran and ran.

'Oww...whatever happened to him I don't really wanna know but his injuries hurt!' she whimpered, wincing on the pain. 'Not even the beatings I used to get from my bastard relatives hurt this bad and I thought I have high pain tolerance...juvie's definitely no fat uncle and bitchy horse-faced aunts!' she swore.

So this herbivore is abused at home, huh?

Well, he's not about to let someone like her fight his battles for him.

'Listen, my job is to get you out of here! Please don't resist me since only I can fight right now between the two of us here!' she told him. 'I'll give you your body back when we're out! Reborn-chan-sensei's orders!'

From that carnivore baby huh? Fuck that!

This is HIS body and no girl will ever fight for him on his watch!

Upon pushing her out with sheer will, he was able to see a ghost of a foreign, barefoot girl in hospital clothes in a split-second before the ghost was gone.

...that was even worse.

xxx

'JEEZ! What! A! Jerk! An ingrate jerk!'

Misty was back with her friends, floating alongside them while in a tantrum. 'He pushed me out while we were running, that idiot is going to get himself beaten and caught again! See if I care!' she shrieked angrily. The boys sweatdropped.

'Well, I suppose on his own head, be it and we'll have to rescue him again.' Reborn sighed. 'He sure is troublesome.'

'...who are you talking to?' Bianchi asked, confused.

'A mental contact with an Illusionist who went to save Hibari.' said Reborn. 'She wasn't too happy with Hibari at the moment but for now, we beat that blonde, that girl, Birds and the Bloody Twins, makes me wonder who's next. Show us this boy you fought.' he ordered as Misty conjured an illusion of a boy with heterochromia, dark blue hair in a pineapple style and he was tall and lanky. He wore a Kokuyo Uniform with black gloves, and his undershirt is a camouflage shirt. He was partially-foreign and Japanese. 'That's weird, he wasn't in records...who's he?'

'Didn't get to ask, he was gunning for us right away.' Misty pouted.

'Didn't get to ask, huh?'

'He's business straightaway, attacked us as soon as he caught up...he's smart and definitely not stupid.' Misty scowled as the boys inwardly stiffened. 'Any sign of my guard down, he quickly attacks. He thinks real fast I could barely catch up and he's also powerful.'

'Is that right? More training for you when we finish this mission.'

'Geh...'

'Anyway, I sense you weakening. Go back to your body to replenish your energy.' Reborn ordered as Misty vanished.

'Reborn?' Tsuna asked him. 'What do you mean by that?'

'As a ghost while doing out-of-body experience, Misty can only carry a limited pool of power.' Reborn told them. 'Think of it as a videogame mage character with an MP of 100 points. Unlike us who can regain energy by resting and eating while out on the move, she can't. She has to go back to her body to take a fresh supply of energy again to come back here and fight.' he explained. 'This situation is because she's still in England.'

'Oh...'

xxx

Indeed, as Misty said, Mukuro was in sheer amusement as Hibari came back, quite angry.

'Really, you're really dumb, aren't you?' Mukuro chuckled. 'You should have chosen to run away. Now that ojousan is gone...you have no means of fighting against me.'

And he wasn't kidding.


	5. The Misty Witch

The Misty Witch

'Welcome back, Misty.' said Sirius as Misty was awake again. 'Is it break time?'

'Yeah.' said Misty, getting up. 'Anything happened while I'm gone?'

'...the Daily Prophet wants to interview you but we told them downstairs that you went to school.' said Sirius. 'As a ghost of course...but right now, you are the only user of Out-of-Body. It became a forbidden magic and you're forbidden to teach Out-of-Body. Although I bet it has less to do with your safety but more on the fact that you subtly outed the vultures who want custody of you for less than honorable reasons. And seeing ol' Voldy trying to possess your body that terrified the hospital also played a part in it, revealing that He isn't really dead as we hoped he'd be thirteen years ago.'

'That's why I don't want to live here.' Misty sneered.

'At least the government is paranoid now.' said Remus. 'Amelia's gotten the funding she wanted to create a better Auror Training Program to prepare for the worst.'

'Any ideas, Misty?' Sirius asked her.

'No matter how Madam Bones changes the Auror Program, what will hold it back is Hogwarts itself that she'll be forced to do remedials before she could make trainees get on with it.' said Misty wryly. 'An inconsistent DADA Curriculum wherein every new teacher every year teaches whatever they want instead of following a set curriculum in proper order to make and keep it _consistent_!'

Sirius and Remus had nothing to say against that when they themselves lived through it.

'And then there's Potions Classes. These kids aren't taught the basics of knife handling, cutting, squeezing and pressing techniques in regards to ingredient preparations at home, yet at Hogwarts, the teacher just writes instructions on the board and tells them to get on with it. So only Purebloods who are taught at home if the parents bothered to give their kids an advantage, or Muggleborns who know how to cook at a young age can actually get the job done. Everyone else will blow up their cauldron at worst or fail the end product without medical disasters. They should be taught within the first year all about ingredients and preparing them properly before being made to brew a Potion! Chemistry classes in my school are far safer in comparison!'

'Then there's P.E...there's no P.E in Hogwarts so the stamina of future Auror and Hitwizard trainees are utter crap! And the very oily and fatty cuisine of Hogwarts is not healthy at all however delicious it is but too much bad cholesterol they'll be breathing too heavily. And where the hell are the Health Classes? In my school, we were taught how to do temporary first-aid until expert help arrives!' Misty griped. 'Those are what no doubt any DMLE Department deals with in training magical military forces so I don't see her getting anywhere no matter how much funding she gets as the problem is in Hogwarts. I looked at Hogwarts when I have free time and that's what I'm seeing.'

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

'Well, when I get back to class, ask the Daily Prophet on what questions they want to ask me since I'm on limited time myself since I'm doing double-life here until we move to a permanent home.' Misty sighed.

'Alright.'

'Then there's also attempts on preventing us from leaving the country by making the goblins seal our accounts...make sure they can't do that.' Misty told them. 'I really want out of here.'

'...they just might do it Sirius.' Remus gulped. 'We should go for it.'

'Yeah. I got a bad feeling so we better be ready to go vamoose.' said Sirius grimly. 'I'll go visit the bank. Take care of her.' Remus nodded.

'I need the bathroom too...where is it again? Its bathroom break time at school.' Misty asked them.

'There's such a thing there?!' Remus sputtered. He recalled his own schooldays wherein sometimes he had to hold it in when on times he had no opportunity to go to the loo...

'Muggles sure treat schoolkids better, how is that fair Moony?!' Sirius complained. 'We never get bathroom breaks especially in cold weather!' he whined.

xxx

Back at Kokuyo...

'...This wasn't what I had in mind when I went recharging...' Misty muttered as she came to a fight wherein the boys were fighting against a man wielding a flail...with a dangerous weight.

'Well, we have no clue how many are there now, since that prison break.' Reborn told her. 'Our records was just 'Mukuro and his two subordinates' who came here. However, there are those who took advantage of the ruckus he caused, and he recruited them and hid from the Vindice in his attempt to kill Tsuna.'

'But Vongola is just a business company, what's that got to do with them...'

'Who knows how criminals think...' says Reborn.

Well, for Tsuna who doesn't want Misty to know of the Mafia despite learning powers of the community, he doesn't want trouble for her.

Well, Reborn wouldn't want to either.

Patients who woke up from coma needed rehabilitation and assassins coming at them is asking for trouble.

Not only that, Tsuna and Misty who have severe issues, needed social rehabilitation too and he was paid to deal with Tsuna while Misty already has a godfather who'll take care of her.

So it was Gokudera and to an extent Yamamoto who knows. They've been giving hints on what he's been getting into which he laughs off as a role-playing game that raises Gokudera's temper to no end but Reborn is OK with it anyway. He is a proper Rain after all and Yamamoto being himself does the job done as Tsuna is always apprehensive about the 'job dumped on him' as he puts it.

With the boys teaming up to defeat 'Mukuro' worked well as he was someone nobody can fight solo, they succeeded in defeating him.

'You two OK?' Tsuna asked his friends while feeling really, really bad.

'Somehow...' said Yamamoto sheepishly.

'I'm OK!' Gokudera insisted despite his body saying otherwise. Tsuna gave him a look that made him wilt because the spiky brunette isn't really convinced, Hyper Intuition and all.

'Maa maa, no use lying to Tsuna Gokudera~he's like a living Lie Detector~' said Yamamoto cheerfully.

'Oh, shaddap, baseball-freak!'

'Well, I wonder who's up next...'

'We'll find out when we go in the building.' said Tsuna. 'Misty, where'd you find Hibari? Take us there.'

'OK!' and Misty led them to the building where she tracked down Hibari by following the sliver of her flames she left behind...and found him locked up in a room, beaten worse than when she saw him when Gokudera disintegrated the locks.

'Humph, this is what you get for being a dumbass.' Misty scoffed. 'If only you left this place, you'd be better off.'

'And we know he doesn't work that way Misty.' Tsuna deadpanned. 'Reborn, I leave him to you.'

'But still, to find him so quick even after he's changed rooms...' Gokudera marveled.

'That's because I left my flames in him for tracking purposes and protecting his mind to be double-sure.' Misty explained. 'That boy I met can only do Normal Illusions, not Real Illusions. With my flames, he's A-OK.'

'Izzat so...well, the bonehead is safe.' Gokudera grinned.

'Misty, do our heads too.' Tsuna instructed. 'We haven't trained that far yet in keeping Illusions out of our heads.'

'OK!'

'After that, get back to your body for recharging again.' Reborn ordered. 'Leave the rest to us and come back tomorrow so you can prepare to come to Japan.'

'...I'm seriously being left out...I'm the only one who can't see Misty.' Bianchi frowned. Only Reborn and the boys can see Misty. She couldn't.

'That's because you aren't trained how yet.' said Reborn while treating Hibari's injuries with his own flames. 'We'll begin after this job. Knowing how will come in handy even though Misty can physically come here soon with her godfather when he bails her out.'

'So what's the story about this girl?'

'She was my only friend just as I was hers.' said Tsuna softly. 'We've been together for five years. I'm also the only one who can see her at first.' he said. 'Until Reborn came along, he could also see her and then we learned why. She helped me endure terrible five years.' he said with a strained smile. 'Well, for five years she's moving around by Astral Projection since her real body is comatose. Same age as us too.'

Bianchi stared at him, wide-eyed.

'She's what?!'

'Well, I healed the worst of his injuries, leaving only enough to be believable.' said Reborn. 'Once he wakes up, he'll catch up. Let's go.' and they left Hibari there.

Unknown to them, Hibari was long awake and only pretending to be unconscious as a trap to listen.

xxx

Back at Britain...

Sirius managed to use the minutes she was gone well.

'Oh, back so soon?' Remus asked Misty.

'Our next teacher came down with a bug, so its free period.' Misty shrugged. 'Did Sirius do as I said to be sure?'

'Yeah. He's been out for a while.' said Remus. 'Can you track him to be sure?' Misty nodded and spiritually went to Gringotts to check on Sirius who was with the goblins...

'Er ahem...' a goblin twitched. 'We seem to have a ghostly guest.'

'Oh! You can see me not just flame-users?' Misty chimed. 'Not even the ghosts at Hogwarts can see me and that's weird in several levels!'

'Flame-users...eh? You seem to meet an interesting lot Miss. Potter but we'd rather not lose you as you are the last Potter, so best not have anything to do with _them_.'

'...uhm, can you tell Sirius what was that about? I'll go back to my body now.' she said. 'I just checked if Sirius is still here...he said something about wizards trying to do him in because of me and make it look accidental just to have control of me.' she scowled. 'We really have to get out of here where they won't find us.' and she flew out.

'Well, that's why we're securing our accounts, Clawhook, Darkhole.' Sirius told the two account holders wryly. 'As soon as Madam Malkin is done with our clothes, we're leaving Britain. Permanently. Until then, we are akin to ahem, shooting on reflex. We have no obligation to these people who made our lives hell when we're innocent. The hell we endured is more fitting for a criminal beyond redemption.'

'Heh, if Fudge thinks he can make us change our ironclad laws as you worry, he's got another thing coming, Lord Black.' said Darkhole with a sneer. 'Gringotts Business is built based on trust and magic. If we change our colors as often as the Ministry does, customers won't trust us anymore just as how your people talk about your officials behind their backs in disgust after some pleasantries. But nonetheless, we'll do as you request...for a fee of course.'

'Of course.' Sirius nodded. 'The Potter and Black accounts, and Remus Lupin's Account. I'm sure Umbridge is drafting a new law preventing Werewolves from inheriting...bad enough she passed a bill that makes them unable to be employed recently...her prejudice of other races is ridiculous when she should take a closer look at herself when she's the product of breeding between the ugliest gal and a toad!'

'Well, while I'm doing the process of account safety, Darkhole will explain to you what we meant earlier.' said Clawhook. 'Looks like Miss. Potter got herself a good reason why she can do Out-of-Body and knowledge of Flames. Its connected.'

'Eh...?'

When Sirius got wind of what's in Italy...and what they suspect Misty has...

'...its ironic really.' said Darkhole. 'That, or the late Lord and Lady Potter unwittingly named her _too_ well.'

'Bloody hell!' Sirius exclaimed. 'We really have to get out of Britain!' he exclaimed in alarm. 'That could very well be what's in the prophecy that got them killed and the Longbottoms insane!' he cried in dismay. 'She'll be forced to fight if this gets out!'

'I beg your pardon?!'

Sirius thus revealed the prophecy to the Goblins which was why as soon as he heard about facts, he wants out faster than ever.

xxx

Around two more hours later, Sirius came back, exhausted.

'Looks like you ran a marathon.' said Remus as he brought food over. Misty insisted on cooking their own food as she doesn't trust food served to them in Leaky Cauldron in fear they'd be spiked. So on Misty's behest, Remus procured items on her list that she stamped in his memory in London's muggle supermarket and she cooked...using disembodied limbs she conjured with her flames and Remus could not help but shiver since the sight looked creepy. Bad enough with how she got to the bathroom...

'Well, both the goblins and I have had our fair share of shocks today.' Sirius griped. 'Misty, how much of your flames do you know about?'

'Eh? What Reborn told me.'

'And do you know anything about him at all?' was the apprehensive question. Misty frowned a bit.

'No...he looks like a toddler even though he's too strong for his age, and is a very competent tutor...he came to the house, claiming my friend is successor to a business organization he was sent to train him for, because his predecessor's sons are all killed. Its all I'm allowed to know but I bet my friend knows more than what I'm allowed to know.' said Misty. 'Reborn is very...serious about 'family classified matters'. I bet he wouldn't teach me about my new ability if I didn't show signs of awakening when I go out...however, my friend said he's really an adult we could trust.'

'Is that so...well, I'll tell you what you've been left out of as soon as Moony and I lace our room with every security spell known to any Auror worth their salt.'

'Ah, don't forget animagi~' Misty chimed. 'If witches and wizards can become as small as rodents, what about bugs? Bugs are still animals you know.' said Misty. 'And for muggles, Bugs are synonymous to listening devices so they don't trust that word too much either.'

The marauders choked.

Upon lacing the room with all security spells, Sirius sat down to have an early supper(a cuisine the men definitely do NOT recognize)...before telling them what he got wind of.

'Oh...so that's what I don't know...' Misty frowned. 'Then again, for their kind, ignorance is bliss. You're untouchable as they're not allowed to kill civilians without a good reason so no doubt they want me to stay civilian for my safety by knowing as less as possible.' she said. 'Its probably out of consideration since, well...I can't do much but sit up and that's even with help!' she grumbled. She's as helpless as a baby.

'Well, at least you know now without them having to tell you, thus making you literally 'in' in their community.' Sirius sighed in relief. 'We have that loophole at least. We have something to be happy about. For now, no out-of-bodys. Our situation is critical it won't be long before people find out.'

'Right...I'm also keeping an eye on Madam Malkin and her team so they won't spell our clothes that enable the Ministry to track us if they found out about our big order.' said Misty. 'I left some familiars that serve as my eyes in the rooms of that building, I didn't even spare the toilets as even toilets can be used as a meeting place if you really want things secret while enduring a stinky place.'

'Good grief...' Remus shook his head. How paranoid is she? She could make Moody proud.

xxx

That night, on an Interview downstairs wherein they were in the Private Parlour in the Cauldron...

Misty forced Rita Skeeter to 'write honestly'. quickly placing a command in the woman's mind while interviewing her.

The questions were about her life in 'another country'. In which Misty lied that she was in a country where she could understand people thus leading them to believe she was living in an English-Speaking Foreign Country if they read the article.

School life, and she asked Tsuna to do research for her for a school that has many events and extra-curriculars so she could come up with a convincing backstory if she was ever asked when in England.

What she thinks of the Magical World if she ever explored it in her Out-of-Body days...

...and her choice of living as a muggle because for her, muggles have much more fun lifestyles as they constantly discover new trends to have better living and entertainment standards, nothing is the same within a minimum of two years or less it keeps her excitedly guessing in contrast to the magical community that remains the same, stagnating in her eyes and 'no matter how many secrecy laws you pass, you'll still out yourself just by going out in the streets as well as speaking magical terminology by calling people 'you muggles'. Nobody wears those flowing robes of yours and people will look at you funny, suspect you of being in a shady cult and get the law on your case'.

They waited for the bomb to drop hours after that got out by the Morning Prophet the next day.

The reaction, was instantaneous in a matter of an hour or two after breakfast.

xxx

In any home, when people read the Prophet before any store and the Ministry opens for the day while Hogwarts Students read during breakfast...

However, what got the eyes of the people was what she thinks of Hogwarts' problem issues and its link to Amelia Bones' Auror Training Curriculum in a Chain Effect when she got wind of the topic...that got Madam Bones steaming mad as this blew into one hell of a controversy in the Ministry leading officials to want to check Hogwarts' Curriculum in a dire state of affairs if only out of hope that Misty didn't make it sound as bad as it seems, considering WHO wrote the article.

The ones questioned are both teachers and the students.

Both sides painted a different picture.

When a comparison was made, Madam Bones knew she's got problems indeed, and with her guard, she talked to all Hogwarts Staff present.


	6. Officially Present

Officially Present

Namimori, days later...

'So this is Japan...' Remus mused as they arrived, with Misty in a wheelchair and being pushed by Sirius. She has a new haircut too.

'Well, I live here for most of my life so I know my way around!' Misty beamed happily. 'I'm a native even though I'm a ghost much of the time. Hehehe...' she giggled. 'Let's go flag a taxi so we can go to our apartment!'

'But aren't taxis here expensive?! You said so!' Remus choked out.

'We don't have a choice y'know.' said Sirius wryly. 'We'll bother a lot of people with a wheelchair and hold-up incidents sometimes happens on a bus hi-jacking, a taxi is much safer!' he pointed out.

'I suppose...did we bring enough money?' Remus wondered aloud.

'We did, right? I mean, we're going to rent an apartment with downpayment to boot...'

'Trust me, we did bring enough.' Misty told her uncles wryly. 'We're paying for a **3LDK** apartment you know! I did some research in Namimori with Tsuna's help and I know just the place for us!' she grinned. 'Once we pay up, we can put our furniture in!'

'Wow, you really planned all this, didn't you?' Sirius sweatdropped.

'Of course! I wanted to live here for real since my friends are all here!' Misty chimed cheerfully. 'There's nothing in Britain for us, only users wanting to use us.' she huffed as the Marauders winced horribly at the fact and how she stated it so blase while at the same time bitter and hateful about it. 'So I wanted to get away and leave no trail behind.'

'...'

With that, they took a cab for the apartment Misty specified.

Upon arrival as Misty ensured that the place she chose means the Landlord will handle the Utility Bills himself through their rent, all they had to do every month is pay the rent, and not deal with the hassle of going this and that way to pay bills separately.

Then Misty told them to go get groceries, and went to the supermarket together, on foot.

Namimori is a town that hardly needed cars on its roads, and most people use bikes and motorcycles to get around, only using cars sparingly such as going to cities, vacations or going to the hospital with a patient-relative.

And so...

'Go get that bag of 10kg rice, then condiments and flavorings...go get that brand of soy sauce, mirin, rice vinegar, that packet of white miso, that pack of konbu, and that salt shaker as well as some black pepper corns and the ground pepper.' Misty instructed, using an illusion of herself making it look like she can point to bystanders for Remus and Sirius to pick what she pointed at. 'Then let's go to the seafood section...'

On the way, she came across Yamamoto and they began talking in Japanese.

'Oh, Misty-chan!' Yamamoto exclaimed. 'You're in Japan for real now?!' he cried happily, approaching her.

'Yep.' Misty beamed. 'My stupid body finally woke up. By the way, what're you doing in the seafood section? Doesn't your dad get deliveries?'

'That's stock for the shop, shopping for dinner is another thing.' said Yamamoto sheepishly. 'Sooo yeah, I'm here for that.'

'Heee...different rules huh?'

'Yup! I'm gonna call the guys that you're finally in town when I get home!' Yamamoto grinned. 'But you'll be on rehab?'

'Yeah, I can't go to school for now.' said Misty. 'I can't even do you-know-what for rehab. I have to get moving real soon.'

'Yeah...see you tomorrow!'

'Un.' and Yamamoto ran off.

'Sooo...' back to English they go. 'Who's that guy?' they also noted that the muggle boy can see Misty as a ghost, if he knew her so well.

'He's Takeshi Yamamoto.' said Misty. 'He could see me too, along with Tsuna and Hayato Gokudera. They were my only friends since they're the only ones who can see me.' she sighed. 'Oh, let's buy those cream dory fillets...' she said, sighting the fillets...

xxx

In two cellphones, Tsuna and Gokudera received text from Yamamoto that Misty is in town with two foreign guys, shopping for dinner.

'So Misty is finally in town for real.' Reborn mused as he looked at Tsuna's phone, noting that Misty is on a wheelchair as an invalid.

'Yeah. It'll be hard.' said Tsuna. 'She woke up for real in a body that won't do a thing for her.' he said fretfully. 'And as a ghost she's had a lot of freedom.'

'That's to be expected.' Reborn quipped. 'She's in a coma since you were little kids, it'll be harder on her as during being children is crucial stage for development and growth.' he said. 'It'll be real hard on that girl. I'll be phoning in someone I know to keep an eye on her while doing her rehab.'

'Keep an eye...?' Tsuna frowned.

'She's a powerful Mist, but also an easy picking as she's an invalid, and her uncles don't have the fighting ability to fight off the Mafia and those three don't know anything. Misty knows you're a hidden wealthy heir of a conglomerate that uses flames as superpowers as our excuse.' said Reborn grimly. 'Just hostage them against her, she'll cooperate if she fails to defeat them.' Tsuna stiffened at that. 'So I'm getting a bodyguard. However, while I did the recruiting, they'll be paying the guy for his services. Misty and her family are very wealthy, she told me that much. So wealthy that she ensured she stayed asleep to prevent unscrupulous bastards from pressuring her into making them her legal guardian so they have access to her assets.' Tsuna gaped at him, horrified. 'She was that careful and paranoid while bitter and hateful of the adults around her in England.' he said.

'I worked hard to earn her trust even if you vouched for me.' Reborn continued. 'Those two men with her must have done the same but she probably probed them to be sure.'

'Ah...' Tsuna deflated. Well, they were seriously-troubled-kids.

'Well, we'll have to work hard about inter and intrapersonal skills of yours. That person can help her family about Misty so I can focus on you and the boys.' said Reborn. 'I'll call that guy, then recommend him to them.'

xxx

And so, around 7 pm...

Through usage of magic, the wizards were able to set up their apartment to Misty's specifications. They bought their furniture and decor cheap in England with Sirius cheating with the prices with magic at the mall and cashier on Misty's guidance as prices in Japan is steep.

They were able to prepare for Reborn's surprise visit thus.

He never uses the front door.

'Glad to see you finally physically-present, Misty.' said Reborn, noting that the two men with her gaped at him rather comically. Well, its getting old, that reaction, he thought.

'Its not easy getting away untracked.' Misty grumbled.

'I'm sure. They're after you to freeload off you after all.' Reborn snorted as he settled down on the couch. 'So how are you settling so far?'

'Well, for now I get by by making limbs so I can get around and cook while on a wheelchair...but I still want to use my own limbs.' Misty sighed. 'Yeah, I'm awake, but I can't move at all. And I'm on a soup diet too and take it slow until I can eat solid food again, this sucks.' she griped. While she was given solid food turned to mush at St. Mungo's such as getting to eat bread, meat, etc to keep her healthy, its still mush for easy digestion for a sleeping patient so its no different to a soup diet, really.

'I'm sure.' Reborn nodded sagely. 'That's to be expected. But Misty, I'll be recruiting a bodyguard for you though you guys will be paying him. You're still in danger of forced cooperation if our kind of people detect you.' Misty stiffened at that. 'I can tell your uncles have zero combat capabilities, easy to make them hostages to force you to cooperate into becoming someone's Mist Guardian. You're very powerful just like Mukuro when I compared your levels in Kokuyo.'

'Speaking, what happened in the end?' Misty asked him. 'I recharged the whole way since I just wasted my effort on that moron.' she huffed with red crosshairs blinking above her with illusions and smoke coming out of her head just to say she's annoyed.

'Well, it wasn't easy fighting him without you for one thing...' Reborn told her. 'He's just like you. Used, crumpled, chewed on and spit out that he decided all adults should just die.' Sirius and Remus bristled at that. 'He committed many murders that got him landed in prison in the first place with his lackeys. He went on a revenge spree against the world while you stayed with Tsuna, wanting a friend. That's the difference between the two of you. They didn't reach out to anyone like you did.'

'Oh...and he's just Hibari-senpai's age too.'

'Aa. He'll be in jail for a long time.' Reborn told her. 'This bodyguard is also a mist-type but a good doctor. He'll assist you in rehab and other issues. You're paying of course.'

'Hey, what're his standard fees?' Sirius asked him anxiously. This is the mafia they're talking about...

'Well, he's about 8200 british pounds every two weeks.' said Reborn. 'He'll stay until he deems her clear and a powerful fighter.' He could see them mentally-calculating in their heads for equivalent.

Unknown to him, they're computing by Galleons.

8200 GBP = 1664 G and 11 S

'Oh, we can easily afford that. Phew.' Sirius sighed in relief.

Reborn inwardly twitched.

Due to being a Mafia Doctor, they make twice the amount their civilian equivalents do and even more when they earned one hell of a reputation. Most civilians would WEEP at the price and just give up while this family wasn't fazed one bit! Even notable people in the Mafia would wince at that money. Just how rich are they? He can't even know as all information about them in Britain, is non-existent, save for Misty's records with her relatives. And they clearly don't know she's rich.

'I see. Then I can call this guy immediately. He will also tutor you during the day while undergoing rehab.' and Reborn left.

And so, a day later, Shamal arrived in town.

As far as he knows, Reborn recruited him to be the rehab specialist of a powerful, but invalid Mist. And she's the one paying his fees.

So now here he is, in an apartment building. He'll have to rent a place right next to theirs, and just mooch meals off them.

He hasn't got a picture of Misty Potter yet though. Not like Reborn can get a recent picture, the most he got was an old newspaper article about her blatant murder in school by her own cousin as a child.

He can't take photos of the present Misty.

So now, he rang the doorbell.

/Yes?/

'I'm the Doctor Reborn called over.' Shamal called out. 'Trident Shamal.' So he was let in, but by an abnormally-long arm that opened the door...connected to his patient. 'Well, wow.' he said. 'Not many would think to use Mist Flames this way.'

His patient may be a beauty, but due to circumstances, a withered beauty caused by atrophy. She's very skinny that no doubt, Puberty wasn't kind to her at all and for someone who's thirteen, she's shorter than the average teen her age and she's steps away from anorexic levels, if not for healthy hospital maintenance. Well, he'll have to fix that somehow.

'Well, I have to get around, and I'm the only cook in the house.' Misty harrumphed.

'Where's your two uncles?' Shamal blinked as he sat down on the couch.

'Well, they went out job-hunting.'

'Huh? Aren't you guys rich?'

'Well, the boredom and bumming off their accounts will drive them batty, they absolutely have to do something.' Misty giggled in amusement. 'Its OK to leave me in the house since I have a cheat code anyway.'

'Izzat right...' Shamal deadpanned. Well, she can get around willy-nilly anytime she wants, wheelchair be damned, unless she's flame-drugged to really render her helpless. 'Anyhow, again, I'm Trident Shamal. Pleased to be working with you.'

'Me as well.'

xxx

After school...

The boys went to visit their friend who's finally physically-present in town.

'So Reborn-san hired a doctor for her?' Gokudera asked as they walked towards the apartment only Tsuna currently knows since Reborn has been to the apartment, having tracked her and her family down.

'Yeah, its so she'll be strong enough to fight off whoever finds out about her.' said Tsuna. 'And she gets afterschool tutoring too. Here we are. Kishinami Mansion.'

'This place looks steep.' Yamamoto gulped, and he meant the price, considering how this place looked.

'And they got a 3LDK apartment.' Tsuna deadpanned as Yamamoto gawked at him.

'3LDK?! That's over 200 grand!' he exclaimed in utter freak-out. Gokudera choked at the price. He himself was paying a 1K room for a student-friendly fee and even then he's struggling with the rent and his living expenses as well as school!

'Well, there's three of them in there, one kid no less.' Tsuna pointed out. 'They can't obviously share a room and I don't know which one of her uncles snores loudly...so they'll have to be in separate rooms.'

'I guess you make a point...some people snore, some don't.' Gokudera winced. 'And rooms may have thin walls, if y'know what I mean.'

'Certainly not this one by the looks of it.' Yamamoto whistled as they went inside, heading for the room number. Misty lives on the Fourth Floor after all. And this big apartment can house about 40 Families by the looks of it. Most rooms are 3LDK or 4LDK, and there are only ten 5LDK space available but nobody's taking it so far. And according to Reborn, half the place is occupied with the landlord and his family living at the ground floor along with the admin office and lobby. So there are 21 families living in here with Misty's family being the 20th tenant.

Thus currently, the apartment is earning over 4 million yen a month, but that 4 million is of course, subtracted to pay off the maintenance and utility bills. So in reality, the apartment earns about 3.4 million yen a month. But hey, that's one big revenue for a family! Not only that, despite the big harvest, the parents are still working, incase the tenants move out. After all, they have bills to pay for that 3.4 to go somewhere, and save up for a house incase the Mansion no longer brought in money.

That's how fickle owning apartments and mansions are in Japan.


	7. Chrome Dokuro

Chrome Dokuro

The two marauders took turns observing Misty's friends.

Tsuna was the boy she was closest to alright; they grew up together quite literally after all, he was the most protective of her as she to him. They have a pure sibling relationship, nothing romantic. His flames are Sky Flames with the attribute of Harmony. Due to this, everyone whose hearts he's touched and accepted, would be overprotective of him.

Yamamoto was...well...sometimes he's as dense as a black hole, but there are times he notices things. As only muggles have Flames, he's clearly a Rain. Thus he's not one to blow up in hot tempers and calm and easy-going...unless there's a reason to be mad at. He's perpetually carefree, cheerful and easy-going. He's a little TOO cozy with Misty though. Tsuna clearly doesn't mind, but of course, the Marauders have their papa-antennas on!

Gokudera was the exact opposite. Sure he's overprotective and is offended at the smallest slights towards Tsuna(they suspected he's his Guardian), easily annoyed at Yamamoto, but is at least respectful of Misty and fond of her to some extent. That, and he knew Shamal being his Ex-Tutor as a kid he yelled at Shamal in some language but its clear he's threatening about something and Shamal simply snarked back in sarcasm. Wonder what was that about?

Well, one thing in common about the boys, they're protective of her they were glad she's got reliable friends who brings her copies of their schoolwork so she won't miss a thing.

For now, Misty is under medication to make her body respond to stimuli.

This can be easily treated with Potions but as Misty chose the life of muggles and its too weird to see her instantly well after years of coma...she was OK with doing things the hard way.

Sirius frequents the gym to get himself in shape again with Remus, while forcing themselves to eat enough for two people, and Misty often cooks Chankonabe for them, while different stuff for herself and Shamal.

'Hey, isn't this food for sumos?' Shamal would ask.

'Sumos? What's that?' Sirius piped up.

'This!' Shamal grinned almost darkly in utter unholy glee in stunning the brits whose faces were priceless upon seeing what Sumos are.

'Bloody hell!' Remus exclaimed in a high-pitched squeak.

'Oh hell no!' Sirius cried, suddenly looking scared at his food.

'You won't turn into that without certain stuff sumos have to eat with chankonabe you twits.' Misty snorted. 'Chankonabe is purely a protein dish for muscle development. Anything else fatty for a sumo diet is not on our table so you won't turn out that way, its only good for muscles while you go to the gym! It's a supplement!'

The marauders sighed in relief.

'That scared me!' Sirius choked while Remus sported an imagination of an obese Moony howling and prowling out and about.

Shamal snickered.

'But Japanese willingly get fat to become Sumos? Why?' Sirius croaked, baffled. 'Wrecking their own good looks aside, I've seen the size of japanese single beds!' he exclaimed.

'Sumo Wrestling is a famous sport here and has a huge fanbase you know.' said Misty. 'It may appear as simple as pushing each other out of the ring, but it has great cultural significance, hence the fanbase here.' she explained. 'But I gotta admit, the big bodies are spooky...and it'd take a lady with a big heart to willingly be their girlfriend since most girls these days choose boyfriends by looks and how much fun they'd be on a date, a.k.a how much money they got.' she stated flatly.

'Ain't that the truth these days.' Shamal chuckled, snorting into his tea. 'And we boys love to show off all the same, and moan later that our wallet lost weight.'

'Oh yeah, Gokudera once said you once told him you had over fifty sisters, only to learn they're actually your dates when he was older.'

Shamal looked sheepish.

Well, the diet worked, but it would take a while before the two skinny marauders have a decent physique. But Remus tends to leave days before his Werewolf Symptoms come in for Shamal to notice.

Around summer...

'I'm glad our apartment has a strong AC unit!' Sirius gasped like he ran a marathon and red-faced with Remus as they came back from the gym. 'It's hot outside! I thought this morning was warm!' he complained.

'Japanese summers are hellish.' Misty pointed out. 'People who can't deal with it are rushed to hospital on a daily basis for heatstroke, you know? And its easy to shed pounds here by sweating it off.' she explained as the Marauders exchanged looks. 'Well, you two won't worry about it, you're in the gym all day anyway.'

By being hard on themselves, they were physically doing well at least. They were doing weight lifting, and aerobics. Aerobics by morning, Weights by noon till sundown. They gained some muscle and filled out real well and on the road to physical fitness. But for dental help, the wizards went to the Japanese Alley in Kyoto for straight pearly-whites, while Shamal dealt with Misty's. They also ate Bone Broth and dark leafy greens in their chankonabe meals with loads of rice that wiped years off their skin, looking closer to how they really should look in their thirties, and a load of berries and naturally-oily fish while its still available during spring. Even Shamal was looking better. Out of vanity, he never complained about Chankonabe and Bone Broth every day. Misty also eats Bone Broth as its easy for her current state, and constantly makes it, never giving their stoves a break. So their gas bills are a tad high...she also eats fruit. Pureed.

Due to circumstances, Misty's tongue was sensitive.

Sure she copied Nana's style of cooking, but she tweaked it to be even more better in taste than her cooking. As a result, the men in her life are literally pigging out.

'I guess, but when we went out its like we're in an oven or something.' Remus grimaced. 'How's winter here?'

'Warmer than Britain's by three notches.'

'Phew.'

'I wonder how the guys did in the Final Exams this year...they're sophomores now, aren't they?' Misty wondered aloud.

'By that, you're also sophomore levels by now.' said Shamal snarkily. 'All we need now is to enroll you when you can finally walk, but P.E is still out of the question.'

'Sou ne...' Misty frowned slightly. 'Either by our senior year or high school...' she mused thoughtfully.

'Just attend high school if I were you.' Shamal snorted. 'What's the point of attending school with one year left anyhow?'

'...'

That summer was spent with beginner-level therapy. Right now, due to Shamal's 'techniques', she could now move her body, but she tires fast. But in Flame Usage, she's seasoned for her age and does not tire. It requires your will and control anyway, nothing physical about it...and she started eating Chankonabe too that summer.

Muscle building has never been so tasty.

However...

'Hey Reborn, mom's making chankonabe, poached eggs and that bone soup a lot lately.' Tsuna wondered to his tutor as they're in his room. 'Not that I'm complaining, those are normally expensive in restaurants.' at least his bento is normal. Even if its mostly fish and eggs.

'Ah, that? Misty kind of influenced maman to make it for you for muscle growth.' said Reborn. 'Since Gokudera eats here every breakfast and dinner, both of you benefit. You two are levels lower than Yamamoto in physical growth and fitness, this was to compensate, along with training and Misty researched it.' he explained. 'Sirius and Remus are looking better in fact, and they combine with gym.' he said. 'Follow their example.'

'Haaah...' Tsuna blinked. 'You're a worser trainer than those gym trainers...'

'As I should because you're a boss-in-training. Weakness in any form of fighting prowess is out of the question, you'll get killed.'

Tsuna gulped audibly.

xxx

Around summer however, Misty has a surprising visitor in her dreams.

'Kufufufufu...it took me a while to find you.'

Misty knew that voice. Its that boy she fought in Kokuyo Land as she found her dream world shifting into a scenery of a forest and lake with daybreak. He wore a white loose shirt and trousers, and barefoot.

'What do you want?' Misty asked him warily, wondering if he's here for a fight.

'I'm here for a favor.' said Mukuro. 'I want you to look after a girl for me.' he said. 'She'll be on her way to your apartment soon.' and he was gone.

By morning, during breakfast...somebody rang the doorbell.

'Yes?' Remus went to answer the doorbell...but he's back with a young girl who looked very timid, and wore hospital clothes and slippers. Half her hair covered her face. She looks like a sweet, cute girl but with perpetual sadness and resignation on her expression. 'Misty, she says she wants to see you.'

'Uhm...I'm Chrome.' said Chrome. 'Mukuro-sama says I should see you.' she spoke in english rather difficultly. Shamal's eyes popped out as did Misty's.

'Mukuro...?' Shamal squawked out as he quickly mentally-probed the girl, since her associate IS a criminal...she was safe though, but sees Mukuro as her savior as her parents cold-heartedly left her for dead, and he was the one who gave her illusion organs so she could live. Her real name was Tominaga Nagi, daughter of a famous actress and her stepfather a high-ranking businessman for a company. Upon getting her background, he wasn't sure while Misty welcomed her in the house, giving her food.

'So Chrome,' said Misty, talking in Japanese, 'Why are you with Mukuro? You seem like a sweet, do-no-wrong girl.'

'...Mukuro-sama held my hand when nobody ever did.' said Chrome softly. 'He was the only one kind to me and let me live when my parents left me for dead after getting into a car accident. He said I should stay with you while he trains me. I'll stay here until Ken and Chikusa get here to Japan.'

'Moony, we really should study Japanese.' Sirius told Remus flatly. 'This is kinda weird.'

'I concur.' Remus sighed. 'These language barriers are so stressful.'

Shamal inwardly smacked himself. That means they attempted a jailbreak, he should have checked on it too! But, just those two and not Mukuro? He'll have to phone Reborn soon.

'I see...well, good thing my bedroom is big at least.' said Misty with a chuckle. 'You can stay here.' she said kindly to Chrome's delight. 'First things first, clothes...but what exactly did Mukuro do for you?'

'Uhm, he gave me abdominal organs that got crushed beyond repair during my accident...at least I still have my uterus and ovaries. But my pancreas, intestines, kidneys and spleen are gone. And a piece of glass punctured my right eye. My hips are also being supported so I could still walk, but I'm still recovering from surgery.' Misty winced horribly.

'Well, we'll have to do something about that.' said Shamal wryly. 'To the hospital we go sometime soon, ojouchan. You're technically living a half-life and that's no good. If anything happens to Mukuro, your organs will vanish and you die.' Chrome gulped. 'We'll see about compatible donors even though your allegiance is with that guy.'

'U-uhm...thank you...' said Chrome timidly, stunned that strangers are willing to help her when her own family wouldn't!

Unknown to her, Misty was thinking bloody murder, having probed the girl while Shamal was conflicted.

xxx

Sawada Residence...

Reborn frowned, having received news from Shamal.

A civilian girl Mukuro came into contact with, having Mist Flames was instructed by Mukuro to stay with Misty and wait for his associates, implying a Jail Break.

He checked on it with his computer.

'Found it.' he spoke on the phone. 'A day ago, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa broke out of prison, but Mukuro got caught, and Ken and Chikusa are at large. The Vindice are out on a hunt.' he said. 'Yeah. Yeah. Keep an eye on that newcomer.' he sighed. 'Yare yare, that makes it two civilian medically-helpless girls touched by our kind. We seem to get this kind of luck. Yeah. Yeah. Ciao-ciao.' and he put his phone down. 'Sigh...looks like things got a bit complicated...complete with strange happenings in the homeland at that...'

xxx

The remaining summer was used on Chrome, being put in a hospital on a waiting list for organs...and having access to some by Underground Means.

Misty however, was willing to kill her mother for the supply but Shamal said it'll be too suspicious if she dies all of a sudden days after her daughter's disappearance. The surgery took a week, and Misty gave Chrome a cute haircut.

'Cute girls should get cute haircuts.' said Misty kindly. It would have worked, if she wasn't using creepy limbs to do the work for her. 'Looks great, right?' she said, conjuring a mirror in Chrome's hospital room. She was given a hime cut with thick fringes framing her face up to her cheeks, and bangs that were up to her eyebrows. And the tips of her shoulder-length hair are cut even.

'T-thank you!' Chrome gushed gratefully.

'Maa maa, sometimes bad things happen to good people, so you should fight back, especially if you don't deserve those bad things when you clearly didn't do anything wrong. We have what we call 'rights' you know.' said Misty. 'And the best revenge? Living well and happy and show it. You don't need your parents anyway.'

'Haaa...' Chrome blinked, looking at her new hairstyle.

'Well, in two days you'll be ready to go. Having illusions makes things convenient.' Misty whistled.

'Uhm...what happened to you?' Chrome asked Misty curiously. 'You seem worse off than me but you can still smile.'

'Well...my parents died when I was a baby...so the government sent me to my aunt's family.' said Misty. 'That aunt was my mom's older sister...who happens to hate my mom, and her husband is jealous of my dad. You can say I lived like cinderella under their custody, and forbidden to outshine their stupid slacker son in school or I get punished which was usually a beating. They went as far as lying to neighbors that I'm a no-good kid they took in out of kindness so I had no one to turn to for help.' she said with a snort. 'My cousin seeing how his parents treated me all his life, and hearing how they talked about me every day, decided to one day make his parents happy by killing me by shoving me off the stairs, effectively putting me on comatose...and three teachers saw. Last I saw before I lost consciousness was the teachers panicking and yelling at him. My body was in coma for years...but I was conscious.'

'One day, I wished for a friend since my cousin threatened kids who tried to be nice to me.' Misty continued. 'My will enabled me to meet my first friend. All the way in this town. We grew up together and each other's only friend for five years...then things got complicated for me. I had a godfather framed for a crime he didn't commit, so I was often out-of-body. This year, my body woke up and my godfather out of prison after he was finally given a trial. We went to Japan to get away from the idiots in our native country.'

'Oh...'

'Well, I'm still an invalid from muscle atrophy. That's why I'm using makeshift limbs to get by.' Misty smiled as she put away the comb and scissors, and used a conjured vacuum cleaner and bag to clean up the cut hair, and dump it in the bin before the constructs vanished. 'Good thing I'm a Mist since I can get around even on a wheelchair. This is easy and good for invalids. Mukuro will be your teacher so he'll teach you how sweet this power is for medically-helpless people like us. But I still want to move on my own you know.'

'Ehehehe...' Chrome giggled.

'Well, you'll be released in the afternoon once your IV Drips are all empty but you can't remove that patch off your eye yet.' said Misty, taking out children's novel books for her to read like David Copperfield, Heidi, Robinson Crusoe and Little Women. 'Hang on till then.'

'Hai!' Chrome beamed happily as Misty left the room. She was happy that she wound up with good people thanks to Mukuro-sama.

'I'll go back to my own rehab.' she said as she now wore the illusion of walking out. 'Try not to stress your new implants too hard. As a Mist, all we need is our brain and how artsy we are in the end, nothing physical about it.'

When she was gone, Mukuro appeared in her mind.

'Uhm, well?' Chrome asked Mukuro who looked interested.

'Fufu, she'll be a nice ally to have, but understandably, due to Shamal's presence, only you can approach her.' said Mukuro thoughtfully. 'She knows Ken and Chikusa so that's out of the question. But a storm is heading our way...so for our safeties when that person comes, I'll take over.'

'Eh? Uhm, OK...'

xxx

Come around autumn...Chrome finally came to Kokuyo Land, having recovered enough with the family, and learned new things from Misty.

Coming to Kokuyo with stolen goods around Kokuyo Town, she set up shop for their arrival.

For a civilian, it takes merely a day to get to Japan from Italy.

But as Ken and Chikusa are fugitives hiding from Vendicare, that's a very long journey, so she cleaned up nicely to make the place livable while evading notice of the law.

In Kokuyo Land, water still runs somehow, even though its off the records. But no good for use. Its rusty water! The water Chrome actually used, was from the nearby river behind Kokuyo Land she pumps out using illusion water pumps and hoses.

"It works...?" she thought, baffled.

She learned a lot of tricks and cheats after all.

Well, they would have to steal mineral water and an electric water dispenser for hot and cold water. Then stealing gallons of water off the nearest Water Supply store in town for drinking and cooking usage, but for dishwashing, they'll have to get in someone else's house or use disposable paper plates, and styro bowls as well as spoons and forks. For daily baths, its the river and an illusion shower stall, and the laundry, an illusion washing machine once Chrome learned how it works. The toilet? The toilet stalls in Kokuyo Land are awful FILTHY she had to use strong chemicals and strong protection on herself to clean the men and women's loos. Flushing water is sadly, rusty water that she has to make sure a bucket and dipper is available every time with a full supply of water.

For buying food...illusions work on the cameras in the Supermarket. And Chrome even gets real money when she's given change!

Chrome and Mukuro would never have known of this, if Misty hadn't taught Chrome how to cheat in life.

So when Ken and Chikusa finally came to Kokuyo Land, they have a clean, well-furnished base, lots of food and a new member Mukuro recruited for the sake of looking after them.

And on Misty's recommendation, Chrome dresses in a heavily-modified versions of the Kokuyo Uniform for girls, but when going out the streets as some of said modifications are illegal and get confronted about it by either police or Kokuyo Jr. High's teachers, she has casual clothes...which were goth loli. And she has enough clothes and shoes to fill a closet, thus Chrome has her own makeshift bedroom in Kokuyo Land.


	8. A Brewing Storm

A Brewing Storm

Around Autumn...

Kokuyo Land, its a normal routine for Mukuro's group of criminals and one innocent girl.

Chrome was easily accepted by the boys, since she did have a clean base waiting for them, as well as good food, while unhappy that while they have life's comforts, their master on the other hand, is suffering.

Eat enough for two people, and training.

However...

'Hey, its been a week, what's that tiny bottle you're drinking every dinner-byon?' Ken asked Chrome, frowning suspiciously at the bottle.

'Oh, this? I was told its for a little push in feminine growth.' said Chrome. 'Because my benefactor said I'm underdeveloped for my age.'

'Underdeveloped?' Ken blinked cluelessly.

Chikusa twitched as a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

'We better not go there Ken.' said Chikusa wryly, a little pink in the face. 'That stuff is private.'

'Private in what way?'

'Private.'

'That doesn't explain a thing Kakipi!' Ken snapped in annoyance.

However, they got a visitor that day...

xxx

Iemitsu didn't see this coming.

Sure, he went to a decrepit, abandoned theme park he used to take his wife and tuna-fishy to, and by tracking down active Mist Flames as Chrome Dokuro is active but not the crooks she's sheltering and looking after on Mukuro's behest.

He can't believe that Mukuro recruited this half-dead, do-no-wrong girl to his cause. He got details from Reborn who got them from Shamal who probed her head, and gave her loyalty to Mukuro simply because he was nice to her.

But he found them living in a cleaned room with clearly-stolen things to make a makeshift living room where there's still traces of Mist Flames. He then went to find them in a furnished dining room where there's an electric stove, a Mist-Construct water-pump and faucet, a fridge, water dispenser and gallons of mineral water, and jars of powdered drinks and sugar in jars. He noted chocolate, strawberry, mango, orange and matcha drinks.

Unlike the former Estraneo test subjects-turned criminals, Chrome who was raised in a sheltered environment hidden from the world as to not expose her existence as her mother's love child knows how to live comfortably in a situation such as this, and his son's friend who hated the world taught her how to live by taking advantage of her powers. Misty and Tsuna really hated the world, Misty even more so thus had the mindset of 'they never cared, why should we?' thus taught Chrome how to do all means to live in comfort despite being in a bad place...even if it meant stealing what they need and not get caught.

As for Tsuna's hatred, it was caused by the misery the flame-sealing caused him, and disowned his parents in front of Nono and disowned him too while he's at it. Disowned his mother for her oblivious tactlessness and oblivious of his plight and him for having a role in his misery with Misty being the only good thing in his life as his only friend who supported him throughout his life with her power.

Frankly he wanted her as his son's Mist instead but Tsuna would have none of it as he's overprotective of his older sister-figure and she's an invalid. With the upcoming Ring Battles, that's just asking for trouble and political scrutiny, for forcing an invalid on the job.

For now, he has to deal with two wary teenagers and a clueless girl who's most likely wondering who he was, and why are the boys so hostile to him. Well, she only knows her powers, nothing about the mafia...

'Hello ojouchan.' he said. 'Is Mukuro available to talk?'

'Like hell he is!' Ken snapped angrily in defiance. What would a mafioso want with them anyhow?

'Kufufufufu...' Chrome's face and voice changed into that of Mukuro's. 'The storm finally arrived in town. Now what could the Young Lion want with us?'

'I had a chat with the Vindice for an upcoming Internal Family Matter.' said Iemitsu. 'I bargained with them that in return for you becoming Tsunayoshi's Mist Guardian in exchange for Ken and Chikusa's parole and Vongola Protection. However, you understand the situation, don't you?' Ken and Chikusa gawked at him incredulously as Mukuro's visible eye widened before narrowing suspiciously.

'Hooo? Them aside, what's in store for me?' Mukuro asked him. 'Give me a good reason why we should work for the filthy mafia.' he demanded darkly.

'A new beginning, you can say.' said Iemitsu. 'You only saw one side and unfortunately, the most inhuman side of humanity through Estraneo when the community are nothing like them.' he said, shaking his head. 'My son will never abandon or betray anyone, as long as you don't abandon and betray him.'

'That's if the mafia around him doesn't betray him first.' Mukuro snorted. 'He's too naive for this world and only came to fight us simply because he was told to as ridiculous as that sounds. He never cared about the fact we're criminals. As if dealing with us is only an obligatory do-it-or-be-shot by the Arcobaleno. I'll see what kind of boss he'll be.' he stated coolly and in a warning way. 'If he becomes like the filth we hate in time, we shall return the ring and be on our way. We want nothing to do with your ilk. I'll only accept if only for Ken and Chikusa.'

'B-but Mukuro-sama!' Chikusa cried in protest. 'You don't have to!'

'So you accept.' Iemitsu took out the Vongola Half Mist Ring and gave it to him. 'The ones who instigated the coup will be here in a few days after they find out we duped them. I take it Chrome will be your stand-in?'

'Obviously, I'm in a Water Prison.' Mukuro deadpanned, unamused. 'Chrome shall be my body in the outside world. I will act through her. The Vindice has sealed me up shut after all.' he said, ignoring his subordinates' pained grimaces. They blamed themselves for being dead weights that Mukuro sacrificed himself for them.

'Very well. I'll have to make arrangements with the Cervello for the circumstances.' said Iemitsu. 'You kids should stay in Namimori in the meantime since it takes five hours to get there on foot without a car.' and he walked out.

'Mukuro-sama, why?!' Ken cried. 'Why must we work for them?!' he cried in protest.

'Because if we refused, the Vindice will most likely swoop down on us and take you to Vendicare, while leaving Chrome alone as she has yet to get their unwanted attention.' said Mukuro unhappily. 'They have a tendency of appearing out of the blue after all. So I have to accept.' he sighed before smirking. 'This is also an opportunity to worm my way into getting released someday. After all, I am a patient man. We are successful because I am patient. We only got caught because somebody saw and sold us out. We made him pay before we got taken. And now that we have a big shot family owing us...let's milk it well.' and he ate dinner with them. 'Hmm...she's a good cook...maybe I'll eat with you guys from now on...'

xxx

At the streets...

Today was a day off.

The boys called her out so they could cheer Tsuna up, because his no-show dad for years finally came home and he was quite unhappy about it.

So she went out with the boys, with Yamamoto pushing her.

What's supposed to be just them however, got joined by two more girls, a girl from Midori Junior High, and their classmate who quickly got friendly with her.

But that fun day out turned out to be chaotic, when a fight broke out quite literally...started by two foreigners. A foreign boy and a foreign man.

'Uhm, guys? Is there a film shooting?' Haru wondered aloud.

'I wish it was.' Tsuna deadpanned as he, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Misty clearly saw flames on the boy's head. 'Misty!'

'Right on.' Misty mind-controlled Haru and Kyoko into taking the kids away and changed their memories into separating with the boys to go buy cake and play with the children. 'Done. But what about that?' she croaked out as the two finally got on the streets.

'Wait-and-see basis.' said Tsuna. 'We don't do a thing until we know what's going damn on here.'

'Sounds good to me since we're bystanders, right?' Yamamoto quipped. 'We're supposed to hang out today, not this.'

'Grrrr, they better not get juudaime into trouble for this!' Gokudera griped as they watched, but they noticed that...

'Uhm...nobody's conveniently around...why?' Misty wondered aloud as the boys quickly looked around...

'Holy...she's right! The stores are empty!' Gokudera squawked as every single store was devoid of life. 'Its just us here!' he exclaimed incredulously.

'Well, that's a real fight up there...that guy probably won't hesitate for a hostage...' said Yamamoto as they surrounded Misty defensively out of worry.

'Oh, we evacuated the bystanders before those two got here.' said Reborn who they saw was on top of the vendo machine, dressed like a plant. 'Its not easy you know.'

'Then, those two up there...?' Misty pointed at the building and they were STILL fighting...eventually, the boy fell to the streets. 'Oh!'

'Is he going to be OK?' Tsuna wondered aloud fretfully.

'You boys have a task;' said Reborn. 'Protect that boy and Misty. Misty, make sure you provide long-range support.'

'OK.' Misty created...a big, female-shaped robot with a glass casing where she was with her wheelchair, rendering Reborn impressed. Shamal certainly did a good job teaching her and in this form, can clearly fight despite her situation. Then again when it came to girls, he's real nice. He's just a misandrist.

Truthfully, Misty would be ideal Mist Guardian for Tsuna but Tsuna put his foot down even under threat of being shot. He was even willing to immolate himself as long as she won't be dragged into the Mafia unless its to keep her away from unscrupulous Skies!

While a good wish, its naive into a mafioso's eyes. Because Misty is a Guardian Element, she's bound to find a Sky someday and all Skies are often mafiosos! What if a bad Sky took notice of her and took her by force?

'Owww...' the boy groaned as the boys helped him up.

'Hey, you OK?' Tsuna asked the foreign boy who winced before looking up.

'Thou?'

The boys looked stunned.

"'Thou' in the 21st century?!"

'Who the hell taught you Japanese?!' Gokudera sputtered. 'Nobody uses 'thou' in Japanese since 900 years ago!'

'Eh? That's what I was taught by my master.' he speaks very old Japanese.

'Ye olde butcherede Japanese aside, we have other things to worry about!' Tsuna sputtered as the man with a sword came down to the streets.

'What's this? Outsiders parading around?' the man grinned while on top of an entrance roof of a building. 'I'll slice up any trash who gets in the way!'

'My apologies Sawada-dono...I have been followed...!' the boy apologized.

'More importantly, who are you?!' the boys asked him in a deadpan.

'Moreover you're in a HDWM state...!' Tsuna swore as he trained in that mode for months, and having Shamal treat Skullitis every ten bullets while training and treating Misty.

"He's just like me, a Rain-type huh?" was what Yamamoto thought. At least he has no worries of losing his place with Tsuna as they bonded together and secured his place months ago.

'Let's get out of here quick! I have something to tell thee!' the boy cried as he took Tsuna away.

'Hey! Don't take him from us like that!' Gokudera yelled indignantly but the man caught up to them quick.

'Sorry ya li'l shits, but the game of tag is over!' the man roared before having to parry a flying kick...from a black, shiny robot?!

'Run!' Misty cried to the boys. 'I'm armored and you're not! Run!'

'We can't leave you here!' Tsuna sputtered, yanking his hand back from the boy as he, Gokudera and Yamamoto got their own flames ready.

"These li'l shits can use their flames?!" the man thought in annoyance before grinning. 'Interesting! Voooi! If you can use flames, that means you're somewhat competent, so show me what'cha got, twerps!' he cried gleefully, getting his sword ready.

'Gladly, ya asshole!' Gokudera snarled as he got his dynamites out, lit up with his own flames.

'Don't! He's not an opponent you can defeat so easily!' the boy cried.

'There's strength in numbers at least.' Yamamoto grinned. 'Like teamwork!' and all four lunged at the man, ready to fight.

'B-but...but...' the boy stammered out as all hell broke loose in that 4 VS 1 fight.

'Don't worry about them.' said Reborn. 'While its true that individually they can't beat Squalo, they can do something in numbers at least and give considerable trouble until the reliable guys come to save them. By the way, why are you here, Basil?'

'I'm here to deliver a thing of great importance to Sawada-dono.' Basil gasped out. 'But I've been followed and I have been running and hiding from Squalo since leaving Italy...he didn't even let me have a break! I have been fighting since we got off the planes!'

'Is that right...?' Reborn frowned as despite putting up a fight, the kids are eventually defeated, until intervention came...by the Cavallone Family.

'Really Squalo, taking on children?' Dino asked darkly, his whip out and his men carrying ready-to-fire guns. 'Sorry I'm late Tsuna but we got held up too!'

'Tch, Bucking Horse, huh?' Squalo narrowed his eyes.

'If you insist on being rough to kids, I'll have to take you on.' Dino warned.

'Dino-san!' Tsuna gasped out, wincing.

'Huh? Who's he?' Yamamoto gasped out, quickly helping up Misty who can't get up by herself. 'Misty, you OK?'

'Somehow but thanks for helping me get up.' Misty gasped out. 'Too strong.'

'Yeah, well this is our first time fighting, naturally we'd suck.' Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

'Juudaime, you OK?!' Gokudera cried, helping up Tsuna.

' **I** should be asking **you**!' Tsuna sputtered out as Gokudera willingly took hits meant for him so he was worse off than he should be.

'I'm fine, really!'

"These damn brats have such connections, huh?" Squalo thought, narrowing his eyes at the kids before quickly going to Basil. 'I'd love to take you on but taking on allied famiglia will make the higher-ups bitchy with me, so I'm taking what he's got!' he roughly shoved his hand into Basil's clothes and took out a case. 'See ya!' and he ran off.

'No! The Vongola Rings!' Basil cried in dismay as they were taken from him. He failed his job!

'The what?' Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Misty blinked owlishly and cluelessly.

'It's a long story.' said Reborn. 'Misty's apartment. Now.'

xxx

Misty's apartment...

'Geez, I don't mind treating Misty but I hate treating boys!' Shamal whined as Reborn had him at gunpoint, while treating the boys after treating Misty first and put her on the armchair in the living room.

'Your misandrism has no time for this right now.' Reborn told him coolly. 'Tsuna, I'm sorry but Squalo has seen Misty.' he said. 'She and her family needs protection by a powerful benefactor now.'

'Sonna...' Tsuna choked out. 'But...'

'Tsuna what's going on? I get that people with super-powers exist, but what's really going on?' Misty asked Tsuna who looked like he really didn't want to talk about it by his pained expression. Gokudera and Yamamoto are just-as-conflicted and looking anywhere but at her. 'Gokudera and Yamamoto know too...'

'Face it kid, she gotta know for her own good now.' said Shamal, glancing at Tsuna. 'The ideal part is you becoming boss without trouble but that's wishful thinking. I wanted to tell Misty long ago, its only your request as Vongola not a peep.'

'Shamal...?' Misty croaked out helplessly. 'What's going on with the boys?' she stammered out. 'What did I miss?'

'Misty...I...' Tsuna croaked out. 'I'm somehow...the heir to a Mafia Organization.' he said while talking as if he swallowed rocks. 'Naturally those who don't want me as heir will do anything for that not to be feasible.'

'If that's a joke I'm not laughing.' said Misty incredulously. 'We grew up together for five years. You're the last person I'd know to be a mafioso.'

'I wish I was.' Tsuna sighed. 'My only misfortune was who my blood relations are, otherwise I'd rather us just be normal kids.'

'Tsuna...' to be honest, Misty was also keeping secrets from him so she's in no place to call him out on it. Nor does she want to anyway. That, and she knows about the mafia that the goblins warned them about so she's just play-acting. But she never thought Tsuna of all people is caught up in it too.

'That's that ojouchan.' said Dino kindly and synpathetically. 'But we're not the kind of mafia you have in mind like those movies. Movies about mafia are actually based on criminal drug cartels and other illegal schticks calling themselves mafia. Thus we true mafioso wound up brushed in the same paint as these guys though we're nothing like them, but we still live dangerous lives.'

'Oh...'

'Would you like me to protect your family, Misty?' Dino offered. 'Reborn and I talked about it incase things went south and you're discovered.'

'Uhm...its my godfather you should talk to about that.' said Misty awkwardly. 'He's still my legal guardian on my parents' wishes you know.' Dino looked sheepish.

'Sou ne, but the offer stands.' said Dino. 'The Varia are dangerous guys. They'll do anything to get the job done and we do mean _anything_. And you'll be picked on due to your condition even if you can fight. But if your illusions are crushed, you're a sitting duck. Good job on that robot though but Squalo still diced it up.'

'Oh that? Shamal just showed me a picture he took of an anime he just bought and told me I should use that form when I fight on my wheelchair...' then she realized something in dismay. '-speaking, that man totaled my wheelchair!' she whined in horror. 'I need a medium for my illusions and its my wheelchair!'

'Jeez, we can just buy a new one!' Shamal snorted.

'Well I hope we get a new one fast or I won't be able to cook tonight you know!'

'Medium?' Gokudera blinked as Dino told his subordinates to get Misty a new wheelchair in Italian.

'Illusionists need mediums as foci to create their illusions.' Reborn explained. 'For Mukuro its his trident. Misty just admitted she uses her wheelchair as a medium as she mostly creates illusion legs and extra arms as she's still invalid. Think of it as a magic wand for magicians.'

Misty sweatdropped at his explanation.

'So Misty, where's your godfather?' Dino asked her.

'He's spending his days with Remus at the local gym while leaving me to Shamal since I have rehab.' said Misty. 'Aerobics by morning, weights from noon till sundown. Before finally getting custody of me, they had a hard life and as a result, due to severe stress and not much access to necessities, they looked older and withered than they should even though they're only 33, but they're recovering nicely these past few weeks.' she explained. 'They'll be home by sundown so I really have to start cooking soon.'

'I'll do it until your new wheelchair is here.' Tsuna offered. 'Can you stamp it in my head?' he asked her. Misty's green eyes glowed in her flames and so did his eyes. 'Got it!' and he went to the kitchen.

'Er, stamping?' Yamamoto blinked.

'When Tsuna was flame-sealed as a child, he could never learn anything new, and he became irredeemably clumsy, leading to him getting bullied in school and disdained by his teachers as a child.' Reborn explained. 'When Misty came to his life, she helped him through school by stamping in his head lessons he could not learn on his own as the seal prevented him from learning, while bypassing his seal at the same time but she couldn't get rid of it in her out of body days, and got burned by the seal for her trouble, causing her to be unable to return to her body for five years. Due to stubbornly hanging on by such a setback which is a requirement of Dying-Will Flames, she became a powerful flame user when formally-trained. They called it 'educational stamping'. In return, she learned Japanese life from Tsuna since she could not understand at the time what's taught in school while probing teachers. She's been using the mental aspect of her powers without being aware of their true nature as a child.'

'Wow...'

'Well, since his unsealing last year, he can now learn by himself in school just like a normal kid.' Reborn sighed. 'Flame-Sealing is utterly criminal, especially on a Sky due to what they represent. They become the exact opposite of what they are.'

'Uggggh...' Dino choked out. 'That would suck!' sure he got told what happened to Tsuna, but he still could NOT imagine living the boy's life.

By dinner time...

Tsuna made enough for about twenty people, effectively emptying the fridge.

'Whoa! Who are these people?!' Sirius exclaimed, not recognizing Dino and his entourage.

'They're my friend's bodyguards.' Tsuna explained in his accented English(because his mentor was British). 'They'll stay for dinner, is it OK?'

'I guess...' Sirius blinked and noticed Misty's new wheelchair. 'What, did your old one break while on your off day?'

'It did.' said Misty sheepishly. 'Oh well!'

Here comes the hard part...


	9. Headache

Headache

Misty's Apartment...

Sirius and Remus went to drink the hardest scotch in their stash. A Laphroaig Quarter Cask, making the mafioso whistle. Especially as they have several bottles of expensive scotches in their cabinet!

Straight from the bottle after getting a thorough explanation of what Misty got herself into by just being simply on a day out with friends.

To be fair, they didn't expect that either. They really WERE out to have fun as a gang, not expect a real fight-to-the-death and get into it! The kids fought off a psycho and did well as a team, but the psycho is simply stronger.

That, and Tsuna is heir to a big-time mafioso family, a fact he really, REALLY did not want Misty into if he could help it, but Squalo saw her thus the Cavallone are willing to protect them until things smoothed over.

'So that's the gist of it?' Sirius asked Tsuna as Yamamoto was getting help from Misty in understanding English temporarily.

'Yes.'

'Y'know kid, your saving grace is that you really didn't ask for this and you and Misty grew up together so she could really vouch for you otherwise I'm one unhappy old dog. Capiche?' Sirius griped, scowling at Tsuna. 'We left Britain to leave behind our issues only to get new issues in Japan. Whoop-de-doo.' he remarked sarcastically.

'What's done is done Sirius.' said Remus. 'All we can do now is get really drunk once we deal with stuff.' he said. 'Like, taking on their offer for Misty's sake until this stuff blows over but once you're in, can we even step back out?'

'I tried.' Gokudera told them blandly. 'Guess what, I failed and my only hope was Vongola for a decent life while still stuck a mafioso.' he sighed. 'Living in Japan with juudaime was the closest thing I got to normalcy, might as well enjoy it before we become adults.'

'Well, I'm fine with it.' said Misty. 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If those morons in England are still after me for obvious reasons...' she growled as shadowy tentacles appeared behind her with various deadly weapons at their tips.

'Huh?' Yamamoto squawked, looking at the weapons apprehensively.

'Misty is heiress to her family's money being from a super-old family, hence the Guardianship Wars over her while her godfather from a just-as-old family was out for the count back then, she hid the fact she was conscious or be pressured to accept some scumbag as her guardian who would then fleece her as much as they could.' Reborn explained in which, the boys looked disgusted. 'Good thing Sirius got himself exonerated from a crime he didn't even do so she was able to finally wake up using her powers. He was framed and was in the slammer for thirteen years.' the Cavallone winced horribly. 13 years for nothing in prison? Uuugh! 'He broke out around the same time Mukuro did and his prison is in England.'

Reborn did NOT know that Sirius broke out way earlier than that and based his information on what Misty told him thus assuming so, and coincidentally, the BMOM altered information just to save their non-existent dignities.

'I got my revenge.' Sirius snorted. 'Sweet, sweet revenge.' he said, grinning ferally and has this scary smile on his face that made the boys gulp.

'Sirius, you're scaring the boys.' Remus snorted into his drink. 'And Misty, no killing the idiots if they ever find us here. Maiming is OK just to humiliate them.'

Misty scowled.

'You're not the one who heard how much they'd enjoy themselves if they succeeded!' Misty griped. 'For five freaking years! So yes I want to kill some of them at least so I can enjoy my life in Japan without looking behind my shoulder!'

'That's where most of her beliefs about adults came from.' Tsuna sighed to his guy friends.

'That's quite a tale.' Dino scratched his head. 'Don't worry about me fleecing you, my family's the third richest in the alliance and I'm not that kind of guy either.'

'What's your net worth as a precaution?' Sirius asked Dino warily.

'Nearly a trillion euros and still counting due to my revenues, why?' Gokudera looked like he's about to have a heart attack.

'Equivalent in British Pounds?'

'875901339 last I checked in ForEx.'

'Phew, safe.' Sirius sighed in relief. 'We don't have to worry about you and I can safely entrust Misty to you in the mafia side while I deal with the civilian side. Misty, you OK with this?'

'I will if Tsuna vouches for his character.' Misty stated flatly with expression to match as she glanced at Tsuna. 'He's the Sky here and a living character heebie-jeebie detector by his lineage. His word, I trust.' she said decisively. So yes, Sirius and Remus looked at Tsuna for that too.

'Don't worry Misty, I got a good feeling from Dino-san since we met last December.' Tsuna promised her. 'He's the second adult I liked so far.'

'Heee...' Dino sweatdropped. 'Guess Reborn was the first.'

His little brother, was one messed-up kid due to severe bullying and no adult doing the right thing leading to his dark beliefs. Reborn was trying to fix that somehow.

xxx

Due to the incoming Ring Battles, the boys need to train more until the Varia realize they've been duped by the fake rings, and Basil was appalled that he went through heck and back to defend a set of fakes!

As for Misty...she was to be trained as a rescue unit incase shit hits the fan by mafia standards.

However, there's a problem.

She and Gokudera shared tutors. Shamal.

Gokudera asked Shamal to tutor him, only to earn a glare.

' **You** came to me the **worse off** of you four. Sawada, Yamamoto and Misty at least had brains in their noggin' to do all means NOT to die.' he said, glowering. 'You clearly haven't changed one bit. When you figure out why I dropped you as a student, come back and see me.' and he shooed Gokudera out despite his protests.

'...what do you mean?' Misty asked Shamal who sighed.

'Fucking kid has his fucking issues.' Shamal sighed, pinching his nose in exasperation. 'As a result, he doesn't care about himself as long as he gets the job done. By dropping him as my student, he lived up to age 14 by being careful for his own sake. Had I seriously trained him, hell, he'd die young by taking on jobs beyond his scope out of confidence. And I don't want a dead kid on my conscience. I only kill assholes, not kids whether indirectly or not. I want him to realize this on his own. No cheating by dreams, Misty!'

'How about we peep on him instead?'

xxx

Gokudera did one thing after he got tossed out.

Go to the Marauders for advice at the gym.

'So you want to talk to us, Hayato?' Remus asked as they were currently working off their nerves with weights due to their 'luck'.

'Yeah...Shamal rejected me for training.' said Gokudera gloomily. 'I need that training, how can I protect Juudaime if I don't improve?'

'With the Ring Battles around the corner?!' Sirius sputtered in horror. 'Why?'

'Maybe you should repeat word-for-word about your conversation earlier?' Remus helpfully suggested.

So Gokudera did and Remus looked thoughtful. He asked about Gokudera's jobs in the past and how often he came out of it that got the Marauders wincing.

'Last question,' Remus choked out, wanting to get drunk really fast. This kid, is something else. He's a freaking martyr to the cause. 'How did Tsuna react on the streets on the day Squalo had fun with you kids?'

Gokudera looked back down memory lane...

'...he wasn't too happy.' he said glumly. 'I asked him if he's alright and he looked ready to cry while yelling at me, 'I should ask you'.' he told them. 'Don't subordinates usually die for bosses?'

'Gokudera, we found what's wrong with you.' Remus told him in a long-suffering voice.

'You did?' Sirius asked Remus who nodded.

'Yes. I am the one with common sense since we were teenagers Padfoot.' Remus chuckled. 'Its you and Prongs who's crazy most of the time until Lily tamed him and until you became a godparent.' he reminisced the old happy days before shaking his head. 'Gokudera, the way you do things, your friends will cry for you on your funeral. Take note that your friends and soon to be boss, are civilian-born, not mafioso-born so we have different beliefs from your kind.' he said. 'You're willing to do crazy things that brings you a step closer to the grave. Tsuna looked ready to cry because you nearly died and you're his friend first, wacky career second.' he pointed out. 'If you died protecting him, he would live with the fact that his friend died because of him and never forgive himself for it.' Gokudera's eye bulged. 'That, is the problem.' Remus lectured him while jabbing his chest with his finger. 'You don't value your life at all while you don't realize how much your friends value you. And Tsuna is your Sky and your Boss. And you've been friends for over a year now. True friendship doesn't mean you die for them, true friendship means you stick together through the end. Perhaps after this, you'll actually think this through. This is why Shamal rejected you.'

'Oh...' Gokudera found himself looking glum. 'I...I never knew...I lived my life trying to prove my worthiness but I was always rejected for being a half-breed(for some reason, Remus winced, he noted) or my previous background as a genius pianist. I thought by being willing to do anything, a family will finally accept me but I still remained a Freelancer because I was always rejected. Now that a family finally accepted me the first thing I did was make my boss cry for me? I-I don't know what to say!' he exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.

'Well, now you know.' said Sirius, patting the dismayed teenager's head. 'Love yourself. By loving yourself, you're loving your friends too because you're with them.'

Gokudera flushed.

xxx

'Looks like he went to Moony who's at least, sharp about stuff like this.' said Misty as they were watching through a mirror. 'But that's weird, why not go to any mafioso in town?'

'Are you kidding?' Shamal scoffed. 'Reborn's a worser bastard than I am regarding stuff like that while still remaining cryptic so Hayato still won't get it. As a Vongola Associate, he can't go near Bucking Horse that easily unless its you and Sawada-boy who can come and go willy-nilly. That leaves the neutral civilian uncles.'

'Oh...'

'Well, at least your uncle knows what to do though I still wish he realized that on his own...then again, he's a damn bonehead.' Shamal smirked. 'Well, I better put my game-face on and make him grovel so he'll never do stupid shit ever again and realize his worth to his boss. His only misfortune was meeting with the scumbag of the society hence his beliefs after he ran from home.'

'Well, I missed out on a lot of things since my spiritual sleep...I never knew Tsuna greatly cares for Gokudera.' said Misty thoughtfully.

'Well, now you know.' Shamal grinned. 'After we make Hayato grovel, let's have a celebratory drink of 'one less idiot in the world'.' then he paused. 'Moony?'

'He's a prankster in their old days.' said Misty with an amused smile to hide the fact she's lying about the truth of what Moony actually meant, and sent Remus a warning in advance. 'He posts pictures of his own bare ass above people's beds as well as the left and right side of their heads who he wanted to freak out and it works. The screams in the men's dorm are music to his ears and they still haven't figured out till graduation whose ass that was.' she grinned impishly. 'Only dad and Sirius knows the butty truth and its their private joke.'

Shamal twitched in disgust. Seeing a boy's ass first thing in the morning when you wake up? Ewww...he'd rather look at a girl's!

At the gym, Remus nearly dropped his dumbbell on his foot for the warning he got by Telepathy.

Gokudera never knew he got trolled after he went back to the apartment and Misty tried hard not to react to Shamal screwing with him and milking it for all its worth just to drill it further into the italian's head.

So Shamal and Misty trained him together and ate at her apartment for the time being.

But since Misty is helping out, Dinner became re-heatable goods. She was in charge of projectile training and Shamal in close-range.

xxx

Gokudera found life at Misty's apartment real swell.

Since he eats breakfast and dinner with actual fruit for dessert at Tsuna's on his insistence, he gets to eat good food every day though seeing his sister's face was a drawback so she had to wear a half-mask during meals just to prevent his reactive constitution from kicking in. Eating for two every day combined with training really works wonders. He never felt better in his whole life!

Tasty food but he wondered when they'll start to eat something different...he's had many varieties of chankonabe so far...apparently, anything goes as long as it's mostly protein. Chicken breasts, lean beef, dark leafies, fish fillets, and shrimp with poached eggs on the side, or soft-boiled with loads of nice, chewy mushrooms. There's barely room for soup but bone broth made up for it.

But on the fifth day, after going back from the crags...

'Hey Shamal, we kinda ended early.' Gokudera frowned. 'We usually end at around nine.'

'I dunno but I got a phone call from Reborn that we go back home early.' Shamal shrugged.

'So who are the other guys? I don't know who the Lightning and Cloud is.' said Misty.

'They somehow got the harebrained idea of giving Lambo the Lightning Ring.' Shamal quipped to Gokudera's horror.

'WHAT?!' he shrieked, 'That stupid cow is only **five years old**!'

Misty's eyes popped.

'FIVE YEARS OLD?!' she shrieked, 'What the fuck is Vongola thinking?! Where's their humanity or do they even have any?!' she freaked out. 'Bad enough middle schoolers are doing it! High school is reasonable, middle school is crossing the line and now they're having a kindergartener?! Just mercy kill the kid instead!' Gokudera winced at how angry his friend was. She was close to breathing fire, quite literally.

'Don't ask me, ask them!'

Back at Namimori...

Tsuna was just as furious, took the Lightning Ring from Lambo and chucked it hard at his father's head before stomping out of his house, taking Lambo with him.

'Well, one bad idea after another, Iemitsu.' said Reborn wryly. 'That flame seal and now this. Tsuna will never see you as a human being ever again. He disowned you in front of Nono as it is for making his life hell.'

'But I have no choice!' Iemitsu cried. 'Who else is the nearest Lightning?! Lambo has the Ten-Year Bazooka right?'

'We have one another.' said Reborn, tipping his hat down. 'But he's a civilian and we'll have to ask him. But Misty will end up killing you out of family interest. And its justified to boot the Vindice won't fault the kids.'

Iemitsu sighed in defeat.

xxx

'So Tsuna-nii, where are we going?' Lambo asked Tsuna since Tsuna took him out after throwing his pretty ring at the guy who gave him 'magic water'.

'Oh, you'll stay with a pretty friend of mine.' Tsuna made a forced smile. 'It's only for a short while until bad man is away from the house, OK?'

'Bad man?'

'The moron who gave you 'magic water'.' Tsuna's smile became more strained. 'Adults who give magic water that tastes bad, makes you dizzy and loopy are bad people you should run away from, OK? If you drink magic water, you will become an adult nobody would like. You'll be alone forever with no friends. You wouldn't want that, would you?' Lambo choked at that.

'No! I want to be with Maman, stupid I-Pin and everyone!' he cried. 'Lambo-sama doesn't want to be alone!'

'Then run away from bad adults who give you magic water next time, OK?'

'Lambo-sama will!'

xxx

However, that sundown was chaotic at worst.

The Varia arrived in town.

And at Misty's apartment, Reborn has approached Remus Lupin about the matter.

Only half-blood wizardfolk can gain Flames. Purebloods canNOT. Hence Misty being the first to have flames before Remus did.

'So to keep Lambo away from that harebrained responsibility, you ask me to be regent until he's old enough?' Remus asked Reborn incredulously. 'Not a bad idea but what were you morons thinking?!' he almost howled. 'A five year old kid face a bunch of killers?! Middle schoolers is bad enough, but come ON!'

'Its not my idea, it's this idiot's.' Reborn jerked a thumb at Iemitsu who looked at him like he slapped him.

Remus jumped on the blonde, and Reborn had to pull the guy off him just so he doesn't kill the External Advisor so quick in furious rage.

Reborn swore this week was 'Let's hate Iemitsu' week.

That, and he sensed trouble coming too.

"They're here!"

He'd know that sakki anywhere.

The thing is, Remus is an untrained Civilian whose only way out is if Misty 'stamps' him her ingrained combat training just to stand a chance.

For now, a Dying Will Bullet will do.

'Remus, with the Varia outside our doorstep...do you have any regrets?' Reborn asked, loading his gun to Remus' horror.

'I-Is that what I think it is?!' Remus paled as he saw the Dying Will Bullet he heard about. 'I do but...'

BANG!

'REBORN! SURVIVE THE VARIA AS IF I WERE TO DIIIEEE!'

On the way back from buying cigarettes, Sirius gawked from shock as he saw Remus in his boxers fight off cloaked guys who are way more dangerous than Death Eaters like a berserker beast with his flame glowing on his forehead.

'Oh hell...'


End file.
